


Empress Asami Sato and Slave Korra

by CPTAdmen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/F, Master/Slave, Slave!Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPTAdmen/pseuds/CPTAdmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by many wonderful artworks of Slave!Korra by iahfy and other such artists, empress Asami Sato purchases a lovely slave girl named Korra, and while she's in denial at first, Korra quickly comes to realize just how much she loves her new position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bought at Auction

Empress Asami Sato, the Resplendent Red Queen sat with her head on her hand, fighting to keep her focus. Advisor after advisor had paraded in front of her already and their messages had rapidly become trivial. Gone were the chief military staff and scientists, here now were sons of noble families trying to weasel more money from her coffers and madmen that had somehow talked their way into her presence to claim they were actually long lost cousins and demand asylum or assistance.   
At last the throne room was empty save the empress and her aid, the Hand of the Empress. “Please tell me that was the last one,” Asami said.   
Bolin smiled. “Yes empress, that was the last one.”   
Asami let out a sigh of relief and stood, stretching in a rather un-royal way. “How do these fools find me?”   
Bolin chuckled. “I’m afraid filtering them isn’t my job. Would you like me to look into it?”   
“Oh don’t lose any sleep over it. I’m sure the ones I threw out today will spread the message.”   
“Heheh, I believe you’re right.” He offered a hand to help her down the steps from the throne.   
“Must we stand on ceremony? It’s only us here my friend.”   
Bolin scratched the back of his neck and dropped his proper demeanor. “Sorry, force of habit.”   
“Think nothing of it. Shall we?” They wandered from the throne room and out into the halls of the palace. “Anything else to bring to my attention?”   
“Very little. The uprising in the south was quelled without incident.”   
“Discreetly?”   
“Near silently.”   
“Perfect. Oh! My…” the empress lowered her voice. “My workshop?”   
“I’ve seen that it’s well hidden, deliveries will be given only to me. None will know save the two of us.”   
Empress Asami made sure they were alone, then hugged her companion. “You don’t know how much this means to me.”   
He hugged her back “It was my pleasure.”   
“Apparently once the master engineer’s daughter turns out to be next in line for the throne she can’t work at her craft anymore, it’s indecent!” Asami teased.   
Bolin stifled a laugh. “Really my friend, you’re a born empress.”   
Asami felt warmth spread through her. “It means a lot to hear you say that. But I cut you off, you were saying something?”   
“I was just about finished. Oh, we’ve rounded up enough for a new auction, you’ll be presiding of course.”   
Asami sighed. “Of course.”   
“Something wrong?”   
“Nothing, those auctions just bore me. I know slave girls are an important part of the economy, but it’s so rare to actually get one that’s worth the bother.” Asami swept her hair aside. “By now commoners have figured out how well they’re treated by nobles, so they get caught on purpose!” The two passed out of the palace and onto the grounds. “I’ve owned three, and all of them bored me.”   
“Really?”   
“I discovered that all of them were tied to powerful families. Beautiful, yes, but all just out to please me. False moans, cliché lines fresh from the nearest brothel’s open window, pathetic. All trying to win the heart of the empress and bring honor and fortune home.” Asami leaned against a tree and bit her lip. “I had my fun and sent them home. Oh how their mothers and fathers pretended to scold them for running away,” Asami giggled. “Perhaps we should establish more public acting teachers.”   
Bolin laughed. “It would make things a little more entertaining at least.”   
“Send some of these ‘captured slaves’ to them as well. If they’re going to pretend to be innocent and hungry they could at least learn to imitate it well.” Asami straightened and cleared her throat. “I’ll make my appearance and wave my hand as usual. This evening, right?” 

The city theater was crowded and full of lulled talk. The seats were mostly in shadow while the central stage was flooded with light. A curtain kept most of it out of view though, and the voices through the crowd chattered and gossiped about what could be waiting behind it. Most of the excitement came from inexperienced auction-goers, many here for the first time, bursting at the seams just to see a slave girl. Those that had attended before were less talkative, they expected the usual boring lineup, due to be snatched up and added thoughtlessly to a harem.   
Across from the stage and elevated above the rest of the crowd was a throne, small but comfortable. The crowd slowly fell silent as a woman in red with long black hair marched through the central isle and stopped beside it. She looked towards the stage and the auction master emerged. “Praise unto Empress Sato, who guides and watches over us!” she cried. The audience turned and knelt for their ruler. “Hail!” they shouted as one. Asami waved her hand in acknowledgement. “What say you, empress?” the auction master called.   
“Let the auction begin,” Asami replied, and took her seat. The audience turned back to the stage and resumed their murmuring while the rest of the staff set things up behind the curtain. Asami leaned back and braced for a boring fiasco. She listened vaguely to the nearest conversation, and something they said gave her hope. They said a group of Water Tribe raiders had been caught in an ambush, and their leader had offered herself to the empire to free the others. The Water Tribe was rarely seen in this part of the world, Water Tribe slave girls even less so. Perhaps this auction wouldn’t put her to sleep after all.   
The auction master took the stage again and called to raise the curtain, the auction had begun. The first half-dozen girls were all what Asami had expected. Daughters of nobles and foolish commoners, all putting on some kind of act in the hope of finding a life of luxury at the side of a rich bidder. Some feigned fear, others lust. Still, never did a slave girl leave the stage unpurchased, the gold kept pouring, the empire thrived.   
Every now and then one of them caught the empress’s attention, one that was a true catch, showed real uncertainty or fear. Every time she did, she’d wave a hand to a centurion in the far corner of the hall, who’d acknowledge her with a salute. He’d ensure those slaves and their masters were watched carefully, and swift punishment would come to the master or mistress that treated such a girl with true inhumanity. Slave girls could be fun and important, but she would not tolerate such appetites in her empire.   
A few more girls went by, all uninteresting. Then, came the one that made the empress sit up and watch. Here she was, the Water Tribe girl. Smooth mocha-brown skin, shimmering blue eyes, strong toned muscles and ample perky breasts. Her long dark hair had been done up in adornments and she was dressed in minimal skimpy attire like the rest, but hers was blue and white, and covered in Water Tribe insignias. The color matched her perfectly, Asami felt a little warmer. She was led by the collar to the center of the stage and made to kneel, she walked with a strong measured stride. Her collar was chained to the floor and her hands the same behind her back and pulled taught, forcing her to sit up and face the crowd.   
This was when Asami really knew there was something different about her. The weak noble girls scanned the audience with mock emotions, hunting for the wealthiest to lock eyes with and plead for her “freedom” to captivate them. This girl did not. She fixed her eyes dead ahead and stared with burning defiance, and something else that the audience could not perceive, but the empress could. Asami felt a shockwave go through her as the girl stared at her, then finally looked away as the auction master spoke up again.   
“This lovely Water Tribe warrior was captured attempting a raid on an imperial outpost a few days ago! She is called Korra! 20 years old, a strong body and a brilliant tactical mind, though not nearly as brilliant as the empire’s soldier’s it seems!” A soft chuckle went through the crowd. “Her current attire is the product of our empress’s own personal seamstress, and doesn’t it look lovely on her?” Korra turned her head further away, concealing her flushing face. “Yes dear friends she is a beauty, and best of all she is a virgin. That’s right! This lovely maiden has never known the touch of man nor woman! A shame, really, but that gives any one of you the chance to be the first! Let the bidding commence at 9,000 Yuons!” Bids flew it at once, she was the finest of the evening, of the last hundred evenings.   
“10!”   
“20!”   
“50!”   
On and on they went, she was making the empire a fortune. But Asami didn’t care, she kept her eyes on the girl, who’d started silently shooting daggers towards the voices calling out their offers. The empress bit her finger, she thought she’d seen something she’d wanted out of every girl that had crossed that stage, but could never find. Had her eyes deceived her?   
“80!”   
“100!”   
“300!”   
She was beautiful, and strong. Asami doubted she could be any variety of boring. But that was a lot of gold going straight to the empire’s coffers. Could she give it up for one girl?   
“500!”   
“800!”   
Korra’s eyes turned toward the empress and she saw it again, no mistaking it this time. Asami rose from her seat and raised her right hand. The ravenous audience fell silent and the lights turned to her. “I invoke my privilege as empress,” she shouted, displaying the burning red jewel on her hand. For a moment, the armor broke from Korra’s face as she saw the Resplendent Red Queen in all her glory for the first time. Asami pointed a finger to the stage. “One million Yuons, and no other bids may override mine.”   
The auction master regained her composure and bowed to Asami. “By your will it is done, my empress. She is yours.” Korra was released from the floor and led off the stage, eyes still fixed on the woman in red, incredulous or seething, it was hard to tell which.   
“Continue the auction!” Asami declared. The audience turned back to the stage and the lights did as well. One or two unhappy grumbles passed through them, but they didn’t dare raise their voice against the empress. She hadn’t bought a slave girl at these auctions in a long time, perhaps this was only fair.   
Bolin emerged from a rear chamber and whispered to Asami. “You’re certainly full of surprises. What should be done with your new purchase?”   
“Bring her to my bedchamber. And see that the slave girl’s quarters are made livable again,” Asami purred.  
Bolin nodded. “As you wish.” He did his best to conceal a smile, he was glad she was finally enjoying the perks of her position a little. 

When Asami entered her bedchamber Korra was waiting for her. She stared her down as the empress strode easily in and sealed the door behind her. “Good evening,” Asami said. “Have you been fed?” Korra just stared back. “If you’re trying to look intimidating, I’m afraid it looks more like you’re pouting.”   
“A million?” Korra said. Asami felt a pleasant flutter in her chest, this girl’s voice was beautiful. “That’s how much you spent?”   
“Yes.”   
“For what? Do you plan on killing me? Making me fight in some arena?”   
“Neither.” Asami strode forward, taking careful graceful steps. She scooped up the key to Korra’s manacles and approached her. “Here, those won’t be necessary.” She unbound her arms and set the cuffs aside.   
Korra rubbed her wrists and eyed her carefully. “What’s stopping me from killing you right now with my bare hands?” she hissed.   
“Nothing. You could certainly try, but there are guards all over this palace. And…” Asami lunged with surprising speed and pinned her arms behind her back. “I’m stronger than I look.” Korra felt herself grow a little hot at the cheeks, she’d been caught off guard easily. That and Asami was suddenly very close to her. The empress released her arms and walked a slow circle around her. Korra shivered as she felt her eyes trace every inch of her skin. “Mmm, you’re a beautiful girl. Korra, is it?” She didn’t reply. “My name is Asami Sato. I am…”   
“I know who you are,” Korra mumbled.   
“Oh?”   
“Empress Asami Sato, the Resplendent Red Queen.”   
“My reputation precedes me. You asked why I bought you, but I thought that was obvious.” Asami beamed. “If you’re not a fighter or a servant, what else would I want a beautiful scantily clad Water Tribe warrior for?”   
Korra blushed and glared at her. “Never.”   
Asami giggled. “You assume you have a choice. Empresses usually get what they want, and I want for very little. The prosperity of the empire, and you.” Korra backed up a little, but there was uncertainty in her stance. “I’ve paid a million Yuons of my personal money for you, Korra.” Asami stepped closer and lightly plucked the loose end of the chain fastened to her collar from the bed. “Do you know why I spent so much?” Korra was frozen to the spot. Asami gently worked her hand up the chain, pulling herself closer. “Because I could see something other than defiance in the face of the enemy in your eyes. More than fear or courage…” Asami was an arm’s length away. Korra could strike now and make a run for it, but she was fixated on the shining green eyes and sultry smile before her. The chain became taught, Korra had stopped retreating. “Do you know what I saw, Korra? Hmhm, pleasure.”   
“Y-you’re lying…” Korra managed.   
Asami just giggled and pulled slowly closer. “Deep in those lovely blue eyes, I can see you like wearing these clothes. You liked being wanted by so many, you like the world of possibilities opening up in front of you…” Asami had pulled in to the very top of the chain, she was whispering and very close to her captive. Korra was sweating a little. Asami leaned in to her ear. “And you’re fighting to hide it, but you love that a beautiful, powerful woman owns you, and has all sorts of things planned for you. The naughty little Water Tribe girl gave herself up to be a hero, but what she’d never let anyone know is that she got excited by it, and couldn’t wait to see what would happen when she did.” Asami nibbled her ear, drawing a soft cry of surprise and pleasure from her slave. “You want to be mine. That’s worth more gold than I’ll ever have.” Asami released the chain and turned away. “Have you eaten yet?”   
“I…I’m not hungry,” Korra said. “And I don’t believe any of that!”   
Asami laughed again. “Deny it all you like, consider where you are. You’re owned by the empress, and I plan on keeping you.”   
Korra knew all too well, right now there was no way out. “I’ll do what you ask, but you can’t make me enjoy it.”   
Asami opened a door on the opposite wall and turned back. “Hmhm, I won’t have to. You’ll do it just fine on your own.” She vanished through it and left Korra momentarily alone with her thoughts. A few things she would admit to herself were that the empress was very beautiful, there was no obvious way out of this, and according to the law of the land that encircled her by several hundred miles, she was owned by her.   
She’d been foolish, the outpost they’d tried to raid was too well protected. She’d wanted to show the empire what her raiders could do, but it had gone wrong fast. For her mistake she was collared and taken to the heart of the empire. At the very least, she hadn’t been bought by some piggish monster. She’d been bought by a woman, a very attractive one. But she couldn’t give up hope, she’d be recognized and rescued, or escape somehow, she had to!   
The empress returned, carrying a short leather leash. “Let’s get rid of that chain, we won’t need something quite so brutish.” Asami sat down on the edge of her bed and beckoned for Korra to come closer. She reluctantly obeyed and sat beside her. Despite her best efforts, thoughts of rescue or escape quickly melted as the empress tossed the chain aside and replaced it with the leash. She gave it a short tug and hummed her approval. “Much better. Now, I have heard that you’re a virgin, is that true?”   
Korra grew warm again, but didn’t see much point in lying. “Yes.”   
“Ah ah,” Asami gave the leash a little tug. To Korra’s surprise this made her exclaim softly with pleasure. “I think you need to learn some manners. When addressing me, refer to me by title. Either ‘mistress’ or ‘my empress.’ You are a slave, I am both your master and ruler. So you are a virgin?”   
“Yes mistress,” Korra said unwillingly, feeling another unexpected tinge of pleasure.   
“Have you ever brought yourself to orgasm?”   
“No…no mistress.”   
Asami hummed with delight. “I’ll be very pleased to give you your first then.” Asami pulled her to her feet by the leash. “As lovely as this outfit is, I’ll need to take it apart a bit. Turn around.” Korra obeyed and felt skilled fingers loosen the knots holding her top together. With one swift motion, it was gone, her breasts were exposed. Asami contoured to her body and gleefully took hold of them. Korra wasn’t prepared, the softness of her dress, the skilled grasp of her hands on her bust, the breath at her ear all merged together in one moment and she rolled back instinctively into the embrace. “And you say you won’t enjoy this?” the empress whispered. Korra couldn’t form words, soft hands were kneading and groping her sensitive flesh. “Mmm such wonderful breasts.” Korra’s nipples hardened at once and were soon trapped between Asami’s fingers. “You can lie all you like, but your body can’t.”   
Then came the real betrayal, the softest of noises that Asami heard with ease. *plik!* the empress didn’t need to touch or even look, she knew. Korra was wet. Very wet. She looked down into the conflicted eyes of her slave and continued her merciless kneading. “Lie to yourself all you want, you can even try lying to me. You’re a hungry harlot at heart.”   
At last Asami released her, Korra panted and tried her best to clear her head. She was a warrior, Asami was the enemy, she was a captive, this didn’t please her. “Lie down on your back.” Korra regained herself and stared angrily at the empress. She complied but kept her eyes on her. “Go ahead, give me that stare. I’d be disappointed if this was easy.” Whatever she had to offer it was nothing. Just like her flushes of joy meant nothing, her erect nipples meant nothing, the strutting she did in the mirror when she was given her new outfit meant nothing, the burning hunger in her core she felt when she pulled on her bonds meant nothing, the thought of her mistress naked meant nothing, the…  
All time slowed down for Korra as empress Asami lifted the long silken veil that barely hid her sex from the world. The empress set it aside and looked hard into the defiant eyes of her slave that had started to soften with longing despite their owners best efforts. Korra was just as wet as Asami had thought. Korra watched her green eyes lower and a single dexterous finger slid easily inside her. Korra let out a ragged half cry half moan and her stare crumbled. Asami inserted another finger and crawled gently up her body. “You can stop fighting whenever you’re ready, Korra. I know you’re enjoying this.” Korra was paralyzed by sensation, she felt so incomparably dirty, but this was incredible. “Oh but you won’t, you’ll deny it and you’ll fight it for as long as you can. But the hunt is half the fun, and it makes the payoff all the sweeter.” Asami could do this all day, warm slick fingers drawing endless pleasure from her reluctant play thing. “I know you’ll give in. You want this too badly.” Korra’s head tossed and turned as she tried to escape. “You’re mine Korra, and you know how this ends. Hours of pleasure and service to me will wear down that warrior’s spirit. You’ll be the naughty little eager fucktoy I know you are. And you’ll be mine forever.”   
A pair of soft warm lips sealed Korra in a kiss, all shame was gone from her. She pushed against Asami’s fingers, her inner walls clenched around them and her mind went blank. Sensation took her as she came, aware only of the rush of feeling and the lips of the empress pressed against hers.   
Korra panted and lay still as Asami pulled slowly away from her and sucked her fingers clean. “Still think you won’t enjoy it?” Korra could only look at her, exposed and drained of energy. “Either way, your quarters are through there. Obedient slaves are welcome to sleep beside their mistress, but I’ve a feeling you won’t do that just yet. Come back when you’re hungry, and rest well, slave. I’ve cleared my schedule for tomorrow, and I intend to spend it all with you.”   
Korra managed the strength to retrieve her top and stumble into her quarters. She didn’t have the time or strength to admire them before she collapsed onto the large bed and continued to breathe heavily. She was fighting a war within herself. Everything Asami had said was true, but she couldn’t accept it. What she could accept, as little as she wanted to was that she’d been enraptured by the empress’s touch. In one orgasm she was addicted. Though she’d hold out hope for rescue, fall asleep that night trying to press down just how good it had felt and steel herself to resist her new mistress, in her heart she did know. She would become her willing slave, because not only could she not escape it, she wanted it.   
Empress Asami Sato had already formed a plan when she closed her new slave girl’s door. Korra was exactly what she needed. So determined to maintain her façade, but easy prey to her true nature. Asami was going to relish every victory, every sensation that brought her one step closer to complete compliance. She’d have paid eight times the gold for her. Gorgeous, proud and hopelessly kinky. For the first time in a long while, she was very glad to be the empress.


	2. First Day of Training

Korra woke but refused to open her eyes, she’d been sleeping better than she had in a long time. She was lying on something very comfortable. She rolled over and her bare breasts met soft sheets. She pushed herself up onto her hands and blinked her eyes open. Why was she naked? No, not naked. She had blue thigh-high stockings, a veil attached to a waist ring…then she remembered the last night. She looked quickly around, she hadn’t taken in any of her quarters before. Plain, but comfortable. The bed took up most of the room, it was most likely just meant to be a place for her to rest.

Light was visible behind the curtained windows, how long had she been asleep? It had been dark when she’d passed out. Korra got to her feet and took a deep breath. If she was going to attempt an escape, what did she have to work with? The room had nothing but the bed, the windows and the door back to the Empress’s bedchamber. Korra found her top where it had fallen and picked it up. Molded white shell with little navy tassels. Better than nothing she supposed, tying it behind her back. Her hand passed over the collar around her neck and she tried to unbuckle it. She gritted her teeth and pulled every which way, but it was impossible without being able to see what she was doing.

She looked under the bed and found nothing, pushed on each wall to find much of the same. Korra saw something move out of the corner of her eye and she turned. There was a mirror on the left wall. She approached it and looked herself up and down. Revealing as they were, her garments were beautiful, and expertly made. Her hair had even been done before being adorned. She almost looked like a dancer. A very particular kind of dancer, but a dancer nonetheless.

The collar in particular set that notion aside. In the mirror Korra could finally see it in its entirety. Sturdy black leather with a metal ring that held the short leash now dangling between her breasts. That was the real symbol, what changed her from just a skimpy dresser to the empress’s slave. This was what they were always trying to scare Water Tribe raiders with as the price of failure, being enslaved by the empire of the Resplendent Red Queen. Collared and dressed up and tied up and spanked and _fucked_ for the rest of her life! Korra felt an erotic shiver go through her body. She growled and stamped her foot, she was stronger than this. She’d beat this empress, she wouldn’t break.

Korra’s stomach let out a noisy growl and she started to feel a little light headed. When was the last time she’d eaten? She put a hand to her belly and rested against the bed. Asami’s parting words from last night came back to her. “Come back when you’re hungry.” She could always try starving herself as a form of protest. Her stomach growled again. No, not an option. Besides, if her chance for escape came she’d have no strength left. She steeled herself for what was to come, and pushed open the door to the empress’s bed chamber.

Miraculously, empress Sato wasn’t there. Instead, not too far from her chamber door was, impossibly, a platter of Water Tribe food. Well, it was probably Water Tribe style food as best as an empire cook could make, but at that moment Korra didn’t care. She actually sighed with relief and longing and gratefully knelt to eat. It was surprisingly good. Beside it was a small scrap of parchment bearing the message “Well, my schedule is hard to clear completely. Be back soon.” It was signed with a bright red lip imprint. Korra narrowed her eyes at the note and continued eating. She had a bit of time to probe the perimeter, maybe learn a few things about the empress from her room. She had an opening to gather resources and plan, she’d make the most of it.

 

“Empress Sato, please, be reasonable!”

“I am being reasonable, apparently that’s the problem.” A holy man had come to protest some of Asami’s newest policies and projects. He was the newest of many, and she was losing her patience. “Superstition will not hold back science under my rule, it’s as simple as that.”

“I’m merely asking that you impose some sort of control over research within the empire so that it doesn’t cross any ethical lines!”

“Wrong, that’s what you’d like me to think you’re asking. I read your ideas, most if not all of your terms weren’t predicated on morals but on fear. You want me to halt research into human flight because it’s an ‘affront against nature to leave the realm we were meant for.’ I’ll impose restrictions, but they shall be mine, not yours. Now, kindly leave my palace.” He turned on his heel and stomped out of the throne room, muttering something under his breath. “I’ll bring this empire into a golden age if I have to drag it there kicking and screaming,” Asami called after him. Bolin sidled out of the shadows and she turned to him. “Who’s next? I’m in a bit of a hurry.”

“Eager to rejoin your new girl?”

Asami bit her lip and smiled. “Yes. So far she’s wonderful.”

Bolin raised his eyebrows. “Huh. I thought she was supposed to be inexperienced.”

“Oh she is, that’s why it’s perfect.”

Bolin cocked his head inquisitively then shook it as he remembered who his old friend was now. “Forgive my intrusion,” he said hastily.

“Oh I’m happy to gossip Bolin.” Asami rested her head on her hand and her eyes glowed with warmth. “She’s new to everything, but she’s as starved and kinky as I could ever dream. I’ve got the good fortune of introducing her to all of it. And best of all…” Asami closed her eyes and shifted in her seat. “She’s just so _proud_. She refuses to acknowledge any of it, but the instant I touch her she’s helpless.” Asami looked away and crossed her legs. “If I worked her hard I’d have her eating out of the palm of my hand inside a few days. But there’s no fun in that. I want her to fall sloooowly. And in the end, I don’t want to make her mine…I want her to make herself mine.”

Asami turned back to her friend, who had turned a little red at the cheeks. “Ah, my apologies, I got a little lost in the moment,” she said.

Bolin took a deep, heavy breath and did his best to blank his mind of more appealing but beyond scandalous thoughts than he could count. “Have no worries, my empress. *Ahem!* shall we continue?”

Asami swept her hair aside and turned back to the empty hall. “Send in the next one.”

 

Korra polished off the platter of food, got to her feet and narrowed her eyes. As she’d been trying to gather strength for her first encounter with the empress last night, she hadn’t had time to look around. Asami Sato made good use of the “red” in her nickname. Any cloth in the room from the bed sheets to the curtains was vibrant crimson. The bed, tables, chairs and walls were made from the empire’s native wood, a pleasing dark brown contrast to the rest of the room.

Korra started with the doors, of course the one to the outside was locked. The one opposite the bed opened into darkness, and the sound of running water. Korra squinted and reached out to find the wall. To her surprise, her fingers met stone. As her eyes slowly began to adjust, she found the source of the sound. The room beyond was a natural cavern, it’s walls smoothed over and a basin carved into the floor. Korra took a few careful steps forward and knelt at the edge of the recess. It was filled with water that ran steadily from one side to the other. Korra slipped a hand into the water. Warm, heated by flame or maybe even naturally. Korra couldn’t help but smile, more amused than pleased. This room was a luxury of luxuries, it probably cost Asami more gold than she did.

    The third door slid to the side, revealing a closet. Small, but large enough to stand in. More red, unsurprisingly. There were a few standouts among her dresses and robes. Some worn tunics and a leather apron, most likely from her old life. Korra had heard the story from a passing messenger a year ago. The engineer's daughter, distantly related but last in line of succession after a hilarious night of back-to-back-to-back assassinations. She’d had a remarkably easy time taking over, since most of the opposition was dead. Ever since the empire had been steadily improving in quality of life, wealth and industry. On its way towards a golden age, Korra thought disdainfully.

In another corner of the closet, out of sight from the rest of the room was, predictably, her more intimate apparel. She’d been expecting this, what she hadn’t expected was the quantity. Practically a whole wall’s worth, and these finally broke the rule of red. All colors, sizes, lengths and varieties. She couldn’t help but run her hands across them, she’d never seen so much satin and silk in the same place. She pulled a black nightgown from its resting place and ran it through her fingers, it felt like it wasn’t even there.

At the hem was a tiny silver marking, only visible since the light caught it properly. “TL,” in elegant curly lettering. Korra examined a few other garments, they all had the mark, right in the same place. The signature of the empress’s personal seamstress she guessed. Hadn’t the auction master said something about her? She held up her own veil and checked its corner, there it was. She had to see just how whoever TL was made these. Maybe she’d get the chance, Asami had said “forever,” a lot could happen in time. Korra released her veil and squared her shoulders. She _would_ be gone before then. She’d be rescued or have escaped on her own. These weren’t going to help, she had to keep looking.

She took a step back and felt something under the floor shift. She jumped and tapped around with her foot. Just like on any Water Tribe smuggler’s vessel. Could be an escape tunnel from the palace, could be a hiding place for the empress’s blades. She dropped to the ground and felt around, there had to be a latch or a rope or something. She found a corner, dug her fingers under and lifted. Weapons! No, wait, not weapons. Odd shaped rods made of glass or other unknown material, a riding crop, long lengths of rope and cuffs, it didn’t take much imagination to know what this all was for. “Rrrgh,” Korra grumbled, sliding the compartment shut.

“Admiring my collection?” said a familiar voice. Korra hadn’t heard her come in. She quickly got to her feet and stepped out of the closet, staring her down with the best warrior’s scowl she could manage. “I’m quite fond of it myself. Now, what’s your plan of action?” Korra blinked, unsure of what she meant.  

“You’ve had all night to form some kind of strategy. Are you going to try to talk to me, try and convince me that you’re impervious to whatever I might do to you? Attack? Rush at me with some sort of improvised weapon? Or give me the wall of silence, try to bore or frustrate me by just staring me down?” Korra said nothing. Asami smiled knowingly. “Mhm, we’ll see how long that lasts.” She crossed the room and slid into her closet, taking care to softly brush her hand across Korra’s bare midriff and momentarily cup her hip. Her eyelids fluttered and she fought to keep her stance, cursing herself the instant her fingers had left her skin.

“Last night was a pleasant warm up, but today your training begins.” Korra bit down the urge to ask what exactly that would entail. There was a rustle of cloth behind her as the empress shed her robes and ran a hand over her hidden arsenal of clothes. “Nervous?” Of course she was, but she wouldn’t give her captor the satisfaction of hearing her say so. “There won’t be much difference between training and simple daily sessions. Hmhm, I’m just going to introduce you to new things more often at first. Learn as you go, as they say.” Asami paused on one of her favorite outfits and drew it from its resting place. “Mmm, I love this one. I never brought it out with any of my other girls.”

“You own others?” Korra said before she could stop herself.

“Owned, past tense in this case. But yes, I do technically own other slave girls right now. Their jobs are less intimate than yours. One is my personal seamstress, for example. Though I do remember to give them attention every now and then,” the empress said, buttoning a lacey choker around her neck. She slid from the closet for a moment and whispered in Korra’s ear, who still had her back turned to her. “Given up on the silent treatment already?”

Korra flinched and wrestled with how to respond. There was warm bare skin and soft hair on her shoulder making it very hard to think. “N-no point, you’ll just force me to talk eventually, won’t you?”

Asami laughed quietly, the vibrations and wondrous sound at such a close distance made Korra glow faintly with heat. “Well, I don’t know if I can make you talk, but…” her arms curled around the Water Tribe warrior and pulled her close. Her breasts pooled against her back and warmth spread between them. Korra gasped and closed her eyes. “There are plenty of other sounds you can make.” She nibbled lightly on her ear lobe, Korra couldn’t help it. By far the girliest simper she’d ever made passed from her lips. “Hmhmhm, see?”

Asami released her and returned to her task. Korra caught her breath and reached up to touch the spot she’d nibbled. “How did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“M-my ear…”

“Aaaah. It’s called an erogenous zone, my slave. I’m going to be hunting for which of yours are the most responsive later. And teaching you which of mine I like best as well.” The empress slid into her outfit, she adored the way it hugged her body. Korra stood with cheeks full of color, listening to the almost inaudible sliding of cloth as the Asami donned a pair of gloves.

“You’re allowed to look, Korra,” the empress teased. The Water Tribe warrior didn’t reply. “I’ve certainly done my fair share of looking at you.” Embarrassment and arousal washed over Korra in equal measure. She must have shown it somehow, because the empress laughed again. “Eventually you’re going to have to admit it. Those feel good on you, as do my eyes. That soft pressure around your neck and air rushing across your exposed body has had you wild ever since you got them.” Asami gazed lovingly at her slave as she slid on a pair of thigh-highs. “Fight me all you like, Korra. You’ll lie at my feet and love every second of it before long.”

Korra finally spun on her heel, ready to tell her she wouldn’t break no matter what she did. Her words faded from her mind as she beheld empress Sato again. She wore all black, a naval-exposing teddy, thigh-high stockings belted to it, gloves, high heels, and a choker. The only red on her was her lips. She narrowed her eyes and cocked a hip. “Yes? Did you have something to say, slave?” Korra’s eyes went up and down the empress’s body of their own accord. She felt her legs grow weak and managed the initiative to at least close her mouth. Empress Sato tucked a toe into the floor compartment and flipped it open. She knelt and lowered a hand into it. Something clicked and she began rotating the inner cabinets. It must have more than just what she had seen, Korra thought. Asami extracted a half-moon seat of some kind.

“Who makes all of that?” Korra mumbled.

“Hmhm, I do,” the empress said. “One of the advantages to being my slave, you get to try out some of my lovely inventions first.” Asami withdrew the riding crop from the compartment, got to her feet and flipped it shut again. “Let’s begin,” she cooed. Empress Sato strutted over to her, sliding the closet shut behind her. Korra was still immobile, she’d never been so attracted to anyone. “I’m going to start with the basics of being my plaything. But first, something I’ve been wanting to do again since last night…” Asami set the seat down, took a hold of Korra’s leash and pulled her into a kiss. The Water Tribe Warrior flushed with heat. Her lips went slack with shock and arousal, something the empress was all too happy to take advantage of. She slid her tongue into Korra’s mouth, another new sensation that made her quiver.

N-no, she mustn’t. She had to snap out of this, gorgeous as she was this woman was her enemy. This was despicable, it didn’t turn her on, she had to fight back. Empress Sato gently bit her lip and pulled away. Korra breathed deeply, trying to gather herself. Asami kept her grip on the leash and devoured her with her eyes. “Mmm, you taste so good,” she hummed. The empress let her go and positioned the mysterious half-moon just right. “Kneel  for me,” she instructed.

“Nuh…No,” Korra managed. She expected an outburst of some kind, but instead, Asami giggled.

“I’m sorry?”

“I said no, I won’t.”

“Yes, you will,” Asami said simply. “You will because I’m ordering you to. You are a slave, I am your mistress.”

“You can keep me here but you can’t force me to…” The empress circled around her and carefully flicked her wrist. *Smack!* Korra let out a high pitched squeak as a sharp sting and wonderful erotic flush went through her. She turned indignant eyes on her captor, who happily brandished her crop.

“Lesson one, when you tell me ‘no,’ you will be punished. Most frequently with something like this.” In a flash, she had a hold of Korra’s leash again and had pulled her close. “Lesson two, that stung and aroused you at the same time, didn’t it?” Korra didn’t reply, Asami gave her rear another swat. *Smack!*The Water Tribe warrior squeaked again. “Answer me.”

“…Yes.”

Asami tutted and smacked her other cheek. “Yes what?”

“Yes…mistress…” Korra blushed.

“Good. A little light pain can be very pleasant when delivered in the right way. I’ll say it again. Kneel.” Korra’s legs bent, almost on their own. There was no way out of it after all, she had no choice. Asami let the leash slide out of her hand and beamed as her slave sat down on her invention. It was cushioned and comfortable. “Lesson four, obey or not, you’ll still be bound. Your struggle is half of the fun.” The empress pulled unseen straps from the half-moon and belted Korra’s thighs to it.

The Water Tribe warrior closed her eyes and focused, she had to shut down her carnal mind. Asami tightening her binds _did not_ feel good. Her naked sex pressed to whatever this thing was didn’t either. The empress used secondary straps to belt Korra’s wrists to her thighs, immobilizing all of her limbs. “Go ahead, pull a little,” Asami instructed. Again Korra did her best to eye her with disdain, and didn’t budge. “Mmm, if you don’t test your bonds and they come loose during the fun, I can always just see how fast I can turn your shapely rear bright pink instead,” the empress teased, doing her best not to wriggle with delight.

Korra shot daggers at her, but pulled at her bonds. They held fast, she couldn’t move an inch. “Very good.” Asami reached a hand down and cupped her slave’s chin, turning her face up to look at her. “Lesson five, one of the greatest discoveries I’ve ever made in the field of the erotic arts is one you’ll soon be intimately familiar with. Do you know what it is?” Asami placed her toe on an unseen switch. “Vibration,” she whispered, and pressed down. With a miniscule click the half-moon began to vibrate. Caught off guard, Korra’s defiant façade faltered and a muffled yelp escaped her lips. The sensation was electric, violent, wiping all from her mind but feeling and the soft sound of *vvvvv!*

“Wha…w-what i-is this?” she stammered.

Asami bit her lip with pleasure. “A simple, but powerful oscillating mechanism. I sat down on it myself when I was building it and found its true potential.” This was too much, she had to get free. Korra tugged at her bonds, desperate to lift her sensitive flesh even a little bit away from the machine, but it was hopeless. Her muscles felt weak and the straps were expertly made. Heat spread through her center as she fought. She didn’t have the energy or presence of mind to suppress it, her helplessness was arousing her further.

“Mmm, wonderful isn’t it?” Asami teased. “Pull all you want, you’re not getting away from it.” Korra flushed again at those words, she knew she should have been despairing but this was intoxicating. Last time she came shamelessly, now she at least had the fortitude to fight the infernal sensations ravaging her body. She pulled and writhed but waves of pleasure continued to be forced on her. Her denial was weakening, she loved every second of this.

“Haaa-how are you doing this?” Korra demanded.

“Doing what?” Asami cooed.

“W-what my…how I…” Korra turned away, trying to hide her shame.

“Aaaaah.” The empress traced a finger up her neck to her chin, turning her head to look at her. “Simple, I can read you Korra. I know what you like. And I’m going to enjoy giving it to you just right until you give in.”

“N-nuh…nooooooo,” Korra moaned.

“No? This doesn’t feel good?” The Water Tribe warrior could only pant and reflexively continue to pull at her bonds. Asami knelt and casually swept Korra’s veil aside. Her sex was soaking wet. “You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe you,” she teased. Korra could only turn her head away, blushing brighter than she thought possible. “Hmhm, don’t be shy,” Asami whispered, planting a soft kiss on her burning hot cheek. “It’s all right, Korra. Let go, and admit it. Just think for a few seconds about the future. You’ll get to do this every hour of every day with me, forever. All sorts of new toys, all sorts of pleasures.” Korra fought hard but every word she said made her hungrier. “You’ve still got so much to learn and discover. Mmf, gags, blindfolds, spanking, edging, and so much more.” Every word was a fresh forbidden fantasy in Korra’s mind’s eye, she couldn’t last long like this. “Mmm, perhaps even a little bit of dance,” Asami said.

“Dah…dance?” Korra managed.

“Yes. A proper slave girl should know how to entertain and entice her mistress through dance. But I’m getting ahead of myself, right now, all that matters is a bright and pleasurable future is before you. Just let go, Korra. Let your body rule, admit how good it all feels, how badly you want it. And come.”

A tidal wave began to build in her center, Korra started instinctively curling her toes. “N-no ah! Noooo…” she whimpered. She couldn’t, wouldn’t let her win. This felt so good, she wanted everything she’d described, wanted it so badly she could taste it.

“Just like that,” Asami whispered, taking up the leash again and applying a little light resistance for Korra to tug against.

“Noooo…” Korra mewled. So good, so good. Maybe she could fight it later, just have this one. Away with her concerns she _needed_ this right here and now. She arched her back, pressing deeper into the vibrations opened her mouth wide in a silent cry and began to peak.

“Yes,” Asami whispered, leaning in and planting a smoldering hot kiss on Korra’s neck as she collapsed over the edge and came. Yes was the only word in her mind as all barriers fell and she basked in glorious scandalous pleasure. It went on and on, ravaging her till she was dry, inner demon unleashed to rule her erotic nerves without mercy. All the empress had said was true, no longer was she a warrior, but an eager obedient slave who wanted and would love all that her beautiful wonderful mistress would give her…

The vibrations stopped, Korra’s muscles relaxed, she breathed deep starved lungful’s of air. She felt so deeply ashamed. This woman, this sorceress had played her like an instrument, breaking her resistance and freeing what she knew she couldn’t ever free so completely like it was nothing. Her bonds were released and to her surprise, a pair of arms curled around her and lifted her to the bed. Her head was full of the sweet smell of the empress’s hair, a warm soft body clad in black contoured itself to her from behind and a voice whispered in her ear.

“Lesson six, playtime will be followed with a nice cool down as often as possible. Rest my dearest slave, we’ve much more to do today,” Asami hummed.  Strangely, her presence and touch calmed her. She’d let go, but only for a few seconds. Maybe after she’d rested, she was so very tired. She _was_ stronger than her carnal desires. Asami was a brilliant, powerful woman, it wasn’t Korra’s fault that she’d thought and felt such things. She wouldn’t let her win. Her resolve strengthened as fatigue took her into sleep, though her last hazy thoughts were of just how much and how often she’d wanted to be gagged and blindfolded…  

 

A/N: Hey guys, I’m so glad you’ve all been enjoying this story, just a quick message for everyone who enjoys my work. I know it can be a long time between chapters, sometimes unbearably long. Fanfiction is my therapy, it’s what I do for fun and to get my ideas on paper. I write a fic when I’m in the mood to write it, when it’s something I really want to do. With that being said, I NEVER forget a fic I’m working on. Even if it’s a long time between chapters, rest assured, if something is marked unfinished, I haven’t forgotten about it and will resume writing it as soon as I want to work on it again. So I’m sorry, and don’t worry. Until it’s marked finished, I’m always coming back.


	3. Seamstress

“I know what you’re doing,” Korra scoffed.   
Asami giggled. “Do you now?”   
“Positive reinforcement, you’re trying to give me something I’d enjoy to soften me.”   
“Have you ever considered I might be doing it just to be nice?”   
“Hmpf.”   
“Besides, everything I’ve done to you so far is something you enjoy.” The empress kissed her cheek. “You’re cute when you pout, by the way.” Asami was leading her by a longer leash through the palace, towards some sort of surprise she’d said Korra would enjoy. The Water Tribe warrior had obviously had her doubts, but she was intrigued when she told her it wasn’t entirely sexual. The empress had promised she’d have fun without any conflict. “You’ve done well, you deserve a small treat,” she’d said as she attached her new leash.   
The walk over to wherever they were going did give Korra time to admire the palace. Enemy or not, this place was beautiful. Immaculate rugs, chandeliers and treasures of all kinds adorned the floors, ceilings and walls. Wide windows provided light in the day and large bronze braziers filled their role by night. They’d gone down so many passages and corridors Korra had lost track of where they were.   
They’d passed a few other people on their way, centurions, advisors, a few servants. Korra felt their eyes on her each time, and turned away, cheeks flushed. She was embarrassed, ashamed…at least, that’s what she repeated in her head. The burning demon in her chest purred its approval, delighted her body was being admired.   
“Here we are!” Asami announced, stopping at a door. She pushed it open and the air was suddenly full of the sound of clockwork machines and someone humming. She led Korra inside and her jaw dropped. The chamber beyond was covered top to bottom in cloth, some on reams some lengths strung up, some waiting in boxes to be used. Looms and tables were covered in clothes of all kinds in various states of being made, and in the corner operating one such loom was a petite brown-haired woman. She wore a translucent pink top just large enough to envelop her breasts, a matching short skirt, a collar like Korra’s, and had a long braid going down her back.   
At the sound of the door she turned and beamed at her visitors. “Mistress Sato!” She exclaimed. In a few short bounds and an agile vault over one of the tables, she stood before her mistress and dropped to one knee for a moment before straightening. “What brings you here?”   
“Hello Ty Lee, I’ve come to place an order. Well, hmhm, more like declare open season.”   
Ty Lee cocked her head. “Hm?”   
“You made an outfit for a Water Tribe slave girl recently?”   
“Mhm!” she pipped.   
“Well, have a look at how it turned out.” Asami stood aside and Ty Lee got her first real look at Korra. She grinned even wider.   
“Oooooo! It looks perfect! You bought her?”  
“I did. And as lovely as this work of yours is, she’s going to need more than just one thing to wear.”   
“Does that mean what I think it does?”   
“I want you to let your imagination run wild Ty Lee. I’ll send some specifics over later, but she’ll need a little of everything.”   
“How naughty can my work be?”   
“As much as possible,” Asami declared. “And that pet project you’ve wanted to make? I’d like you to fit it for her.”   
Ty Lee giggled with glee and bounced on the balls of her feet. “MMMM! Thank you mistress! Thank you thank you thank you!”  
Asami chuckled. “It’s my pleasure.”   
The eager brunette did an agile backflip towards her equipment and began bustling around immediately. “She’s gonna need gowns and skirts and a swimsuit and…” Ty Lee said, practically singing as she searched. She dug out a large stack of parchment and bit her tongue. “Damn, I tossed out her measurements since I thought she was only ever gonna need the one order, I’ll have to redo them.”   
“That’s all right, I have a few things I need to tend to, I’ll leave her here with you,” Asami said. She gently pulled Korra close by her leash. “Do be good for her, won’t you?” Korra didn’t reply, but her eyes clearly said she wasn’t in the mood to try anything. The empress detached her leash and curled it around her arm to carry with her. “I’ll be back in a while.”   
“Bye!” Asami disappeared out the door they’d entered through, leaving the two slaves alone. “All right, let me find a measuring tape,” Ty Lee said cheerily, hunting through various drawers and boxes. “What’s your name?”   
“Uh, Korra.”   
“Korra. I like it, it’s got a good aura.”   
“A good…what?”   
“Aura, good energy. Heh, Korra’s got a good aura.”   
The Water Tribe warrior stepped further into the room and pondered how to start asking the questions burning in her mind. “Ty Lee?”   
“Yeah?”   
“Can I ask you something?”   
“I think you just did, but of course!”   
Korra took a steadying breath. “You…you are a slave, right? Like me?”   
“Mhm! I was part of a circus until bandits attacked us. I got separated and picked up by one of the empress’s slave girl parties. She saw me at auction and bought me. She knew I was scared and said she saw something in me. I told her I made everyone’s costumes from before and asked to see my work. I’ve been making clothes for her ever since. Here we go. Arms out please!” Ty Lee said, withdrawing a tape measure from a crate. Korra did as she was told, more clothes weren’t exactly something she wanted to rebel against, no matter how skimpy they were. Ty Lee crossed to her and started taking her measurements.   
“She didn’t try to send you back once she knew the whole story?” Korra said after a minute.   
“Of course she did! I wanted to repay her for giving me such a nice place to live and for buying me instead of someone else. And besides, I love it here!”   
Korra raised her eyebrows. “You…you do?”   
“Are you kidding? I love my work, I get the best materials and tools, I get to live in a palace with amazing food and a bed made out of the softest stuff in the world! I liked the circus fine but this is heaven!” Ty Lee finished and leapt easily back over to her supplies, quickly scribbling down Korra’s measurements. She found a fresh piece of parchment and a pen and turned back to the Water Tribe warrior, starting to ponder what to start work on first.   
In the silence, Korra struggled to find a way to ask what she was aching to. “But…but you are…a slave girl, right?”   
“Yep!”   
“So…so the empress does…she does…?”   
“Hmhmhm, fuck me?” Ty Lee said with a mischievous grin. Korra nodded. “Oh yeah, it’s awesome,” Ty Lee hummed, rubbing her thighs together.   
Korra blinked. “Y-you’re okay with it?”   
“Okay with it!? Empress Sato is a beautiful amazing woman, I love being hers!”   
“B-but, you aren’t embarrassed or…or…?”   
“Of course not! I told you, I love living here, all of it.”   
“You were enslaved! Doesn’t she tie you up and gag you and…”   
“Mmm, yes,” Ty Lee said, scandalous images filling her mind’s eye.   
Korra looked around before saying “It’s just us here, you don’t have to…”   
“Lie? I’m not, look at me.” Korra did, her smile and wide eyes were genuine. “I love being empress Sato’s slave, and everything that comes with it. And, if she bought you, I’m guessing you do to.” Korra flinched and fixed her with an accusatory glare. “Aha! That’s it, isn’t it? Now I know why she’s in such a good mood. She has a cute slut-in-denial to play with!” The Water Tribe warrior continued to glare.   
Ty Lee gave her an amused apologetic smile. “Oh don’t worry about it, I won’t press the subject. Whatever happens, you need more clothes.” Korra took a deep breath and nodded, that much was true. The brunette perked up immediately, slid back behind her equipment and picked up a quill. “Mmm, this is gonna be so much fun! I loved making that piece for you, and it’s given me a lot of ideas.”   
Korra blushed and looked down at her attire. “It is beautiful,” she mumbled.   
Ty Lee put a hand on her chin and looked her up and down. “Blue really is your color. Maybe mix a little gold in there too. Any thoughts?”   
“Huh? I didn’t know I had a say.”   
“I’ll be making all of your clothes from now on. Obviously I have to make them according to the empress’s orders, but there’s plenty of room in there for a few little requests,” Ty Lee said with a wink.   
Korra managed a ghost of a smile. “All right. Ummm…” she looked around at the various garments and cloths that littered the room, hunting for ideas. “I like what you’re wearing,” she finally said.   
“Thank you! I like simple but sexy,” Ty Lee said. “Your veil and tassels are made of the same material, just a different color actually. I could work with some if you like?”   
“Sure.”   
“Ooo! I’m thinking something with a little lace around the edges,” Ty Lee said, rapidly scribbling something down. “Any other ideas?”   
Korra shook her head. “Just comfort I guess.”   
“Oh don’t worry. Everything I make I guarantee will feel just as good as it looks.” Ty Lee scribbled a few more notes. “I’m probably gonna go minimal for most of it. Stockings, short tops, that sort of thing. I think you look good wearing as little as possible,” Ty Lee teased.   
“Oh! Th-thank you,” Korra said, blushing madly. After all she wasn’t her captor, she was another slave like her, why shouldn’t a little flirting compliment please her? “What’s this pet project empress Sato mentioned?”   
Ty Lee grinned. “Sorry, I think she wants it to be a surprise. I’ll show it to you as soon as it’s done. Buuuuut, I can give you a hint.” Korra blinked and waited. “I get the feeling you would look good in fishnets.”   
“In what?”   
“Fishnets! Oh, oh riiight, Water Tribe. You’re probably thinking of…right. One second.” Ty Lee turned and bent over. Korra caught her breath, she was naked under her skirt. The Brunette turned back from her task and gave the Water Tribe warrior a quick flash of bedroom eyes. “Admiring the view? Hmhm! Go ahead and look if you want, I sure don’t mind. Here.” She straightened up and displayed a pair of fishnet stockings. “These are what I’m talking about.”   
Korra took them and turned them around in her hands. “All right. This makes more sense that what I was imagining,” she said, stifling a laugh.   
“Heheh, I’ll bet.”   
The door opened again and empress Sato entered the room again. “Are those for her, Ty Lee?”   
“I’m afraid not mistress, even I can’t work that fast.”   
“Ah well, I’m sure she’ll have a pair before long. Do you have everything you need?”   
“Mhm! I’ll start work immediately.” Korra set the stockings down and turned back to the empress, who fixed the leash to her collar again. “One question before you go, mistress?” Ty Lee said. A pair of nimble arms suddenly tucked around Korra’s waist and a warm body pressed itself to her back. She let out a high pitched pip and her mouth opened wide in a silent cry as Ty Lee bit lightly on her ear. “Cahn I pway wif her thomtime?” she said sultrily around Korra’s ear.  
Asami giggled and curled Korra’s leash around her hand. “Hmhm! Perhaps. I’ll be more inclined to say yes if you turn in good work,” she teased.   
“Mmm, I’ll make the best I’ve ever done if it means I get some alone time with this sweet thing,” she replied, releasing the Water Tribe warrior with a final firm squeeze of her rear. Korra knew she should have been embarrassed and ashamed, but part of her had been eyeing the nubile seamstress since they’d met.  
“I’ll be back later with a few surprise requests, have fun my dearest slave,” Asami said, and led Korra from the room.   
“Oh I will. See you soon!” 

There was silence between the Water Tribe slave and her mistress for a while as they walked back to her bedchamber. Korra finally broke it and said “I know what that was about.”   
“Oh do you?”   
“Yes. You showed me a slave girl that’s submitted to you and seems happy, you’re trying to soften me.”   
“Hmhm, is that so?” Asami pulled her closer and looked deep into her eyes. “You’re certain I didn’t just want to start work on having new clothes made for you?”   
“Even if you were, aren’t new clothes just another way to sway me?”   
“Perhaps you’re right.” Korra hadn’t been expecting that. “Take a pause to think though. Ty Lee is an eager, happy, well treated slave girl who adores all aspects of her life here. Tell me, what’s wrong with that?”   
“Sh-she has accepted it, I have not.”   
“You volunteered, didn’t you?”   
“I surrendered to save my fellow warriors,” Korra said quickly.   
“Sure you did.”   
“I had to!”   
“Mhmm, and you mind wasn’t alive with thoughts of becoming a slave to the empire? Thoughts of being pleasured in all the ways you were afraid to ask for every day of the rest of your life?” Korra didn’t reply, but Asami could see the truth in her eyes. “Regardless, it’s time to continue your training. The truth will come out soon enough.” 

Upon return to the empress’s bed chamber, Asami replaced Korra’s leash with her regular short one and marched to the closet. She stowed the long leash and picked up a box, leaving Korra to stew in anticipation. “It’s time to start hunting for those erogenous zones of yours,” the empress said. She carried the box over to a large comfortable chair, sat down and crossed her legs. “Strip for me,” she instructed.   
Korra continued her glare. “Not going to make me dance for you at the same time?”   
“Hmhm, not yet. For now I just want to watch all of that come off.” The Water Tribe warrior didn’t have much of a choice. She reached behind her back and Asami raised her hand. “Ah ah, those first,” she said, pointing to her legs. Korra gave her another glare but obeyed. She shed her stockings, then moved onto her top, moving with mechanical swiftness. “Sloooowly,” the empress instructed, beaming with delight. Korra slowed down and carefully untied her top, letting it fall to the ground, then finally undid the ring holding her veil. She blushed as the air met her completely bare body and stood shyly as Asami devoured her with her eyes.   
“Good. Lie down on your back.” Korra crawled onto the bed and lay in the middle between the empress’s pillows. Asami opened the box and withdrew a long strip of black cloth before closing it again. She set the box aside and got to her feet. “Spread your arms and legs out.” Korra stretched out so she was spread-eagled. “Very good.” The empress reached beneath the bed and withdrew hidden leather manacles. Korra fixed her eyes on the ceiling and tried her hardest to drop her heart and mind into nothingness. More of her wicked torture was coming, she had to fight harder this time. Asami carefully bound her limbs and pulled the straps taut. “Pull,” she instructed. Korra tried her bonds, she was frustratingly immobile. “Now, lean up for me.” Unsure of what to expect, the Water Tribe warrior did so. Asami took the strip of cloth and tied it carefully over her eyes. Korra gasped quietly at the soft touch of the blindfold, this was new and highly arousing, she wasn’t braced for this.   
Asami’s dexterous fingers tied it firmly in seconds, and Korra’s world turned black. “Speak truthfully, can you see anything?” said a sultry voice at her ear.   
“No mistress,” Korra said, barely more than a whisper.   
“Hmhm! Perfect. Do you know why I’ve blindfolded you?”   
“No mistress.”   
“It’s because we are such sight-focused creatures. When we lose that sense, all the others get much stronger. And it also means…” A finger traced gently over Korra’s belly. The warrior arched her back as tender electric sensations swam up her spine. “You can’t see what’s coming next. Perfect conditions for me to find just where you’re sensitive. Now relax, and have fun my lovely slut.” Korra’s world was touch and sound. The soft hiss of sliding cloth, the warm breath of her captor and a voice in her ear. “I already know about your ears,” it said. She nibbled Korra’s earlobe, drawing a stifled simper of pleasure from her. “How about we try your neck?” She kissed and sucked hard where Korra’s neck met her shoulder.   
“Mmmmeeh!” The Water Tribe warrior gasped.   
“Hmm, not bad…” Asami giggled and traced a finger over Korra’s sternum and over her breast. “I know these are sensitive, but how sensitive are they?” The warrior bit her lip and forced herself not to make a sound as the empress’s finger circled her nipple. Asami rested on her hand and continued her slow circles. “Not as much as they could be, but more than enough to be satisfying,” she pronounced. “Hmhm, how about if I do this?” She swept her hair aside and gracefully slipped her nipple into her mouth. Korra hadn’t been able to see it coming and let out a ragged sigh. Her mouth was warm and soft and wonderful. Asami worked her tongue in luscious circles and hummed her delight. She reluctantly released her and said “I could do that all day. Maybe I will sometime. How about here?”   
The empress’s breath skating down her chest was the only warning Korra received. Warm tender lips met her toned belly and explored in a soft pattern of butterfly kisses. She managed not to make a sound, but she pulled at her bonds and writhed just as well. “Mmm, not quite as much. But that’s still pleasant, isn’t it?”   
The empress paused to appreciate her new favorite plaything. Very little was quite as aesthetically pleasing as a beautiful girl, tied up and helpless. “Here?” She slid further down the bed and leaned in, pressing her lips to Korra’s inner thigh.   
“Mmmmuuuh…” she groaned.   
“Hmhmhm! You like that, huh?” She resumed the kiss and rubbed her hand up and down her other thigh. This was different from the others, it wasn’t just pleasurable, it made her feel so helpless, so vulnerable to have her touch such and intimate area like this. Then her touch left her, Korra was in agonizing limbo. She thought she knew what was coming next.   
Asami shed her robes, she had what she wanted, and it would be a shame to waste such an opportunity. “My dearest slave, here’s a sensation that most are intimately familiar with. I’m curious to see how you react the first time.” Korra tugged instinctively at her bonds as she tried to dislodge the blindfold just a little, but it was pointless. She would just have to wait. The empress took her time, stretching contentedly and drinking in her captive’s anticipation. Finally, she leaned down tucked her hands around Korra’s thighs again and with carefully controlled greed, plunged her tongue between her labia.   
Korra gasped and arched her back. Mingled with the wild volatile sensation was the sudden realization of what the empress was doing. Her tongue!? She’d never even thought of something like this, but it was so scandalous and magnificent at the same time. Asami lapped happily at her slave’s inner walls, exploring to her heart’s content and letting the feeling sink in before she moved in for something even more exciting. The Water Tribe warrior fought her manacles, desperate to get some relief from the intense stimulation, but it was futile. The leather cuffs were strong and what little she could move her hips was held fast by the empress. Her sensitive flesh was at her mercy, and she was helping herself without pause.   
Asami had gone far too long with Korra’s pleasure alone on her mind. It was her turn. The empress sumptuously slipped her own fingers between her legs and moaned with satisfaction around a healthy mouthful of her slave.   
She continued her hungry work until Korra fell mostly quiet save for weathered breathing. Asami withdrew her tongue and slid up Korra’s body to whisper in her ear. Her hands stayed busy, one with herself, and one with her slave. “Hmhm, what’s this? You’re trying to fight it, aren’t you?” Korra didn’t reply. “It’s all right, you can enjoy yourself. I know I am.” Korra blushed a little brighter. “That’s riiiight, I’m pleasuring myself at the same time.” The empress ran her finger in sumptuous circles around her slave’s outer lips and bit her lip, playing up her own satisfied sounds to entice her captive. For Korra it was intoxicating, the feeling of her breath at her ear and the lewd delighted sounds of her mistress touching herself were making resistance nigh impossible. “It’s all right, you can let go. Mmm, cum with me.” Asami leaned in and snuggled close, Korra mewled with arousal as she felt her very warm and very naked captor press against her. Her skin was so soft, her fingers so wonderful.   
She arched her back and began to curl her toes. Asami leaned close and whispered. “I’ll tell you what. If you cum for me, I’ll kiss you right when it happens.” The now cornered warrior side of Korra’s mind cried “Why would I want that!?” as loud as it could, but it was barely more than a passing whisper of thought.   
The rest of her moaned with hunger and she actually said aloud “Yes! Please!” Her breath caught, pleasure washed over her body and as the hungry pleased moan of the empress weathering her own orgasm met her ears, warm sumptuous lips pressed to hers and made it all the sweeter for both of them, drawing their pleasure out for a good long while. Korra collapsed, Asami sucked hard on her lower lip and pulled away, letting it go as she did.   
“Mmmhmhm!” the empress hummed, withdrawing her fingers from both of their sexes. “I think I’ll make that a little incentive for you again. If you let go and cum for me from now on, perhaps I’ll kiss you.” Korra could do nothing but pant and bask in the afterglow. There was no shame in this, the empress was an undeniably skilled temptress. She’d fight as often and as hard as she could, but there was no shame in succumbing. Her binds were released and she was gently pulled into the empress’s embrace from behind. “Take another little snooze my dearest slave. And keep the blindfold on.” She planted a kiss on Korra’s neck. “I might just keep playing with you a little.”


	4. Bathing, Pounding, Looking Pretty

Hey guys! Sorry, lil on the short side, but I wanted to get this out as quickly as I could since you guys are so eager. Enjoy!

 

Korra swam in warmth, she couldn’t move. Hands held her back, soft dexterous hands that groped and touched every part of her body. They explored and stroked and cupped; it was delightful agony. Fingers slipped between her legs and stroked her inner walls. “Nooooo,” she moaned weakly, but it was a ragged hungry moan. Every part of her body was howling yes, let her be touched, let her be loved, let the sweat pour from her endlessly. So dirty, such sweet hands. Heat built in her core, her mouth opened wide and all but two of the hands and the arms attached to them faded away as she woke with the orgasm that washed over her.

As the sensation receded, she realized it had been a dream, but the world remained dark. Then she remembered where she was, and felt the blindfold still over her eyes. She panted as empress Sato withdrew her fingers and nibbled lightly on her ear. “Did you have a good nap, my slave?” She slipped her fingers between her lips and let Korra hear as she hungrily sucked them clean. The Water Tribe warrior didn’t reply, she was still reeling from her climax. “I think this can come off now.” Asami careful slipped the blindfold off and Korra opened her eyes. It had gotten darker outside and the room was now dimly lit by small lamps. “Would you like to join me in the bath?” she cooed.

“Do I have a choice?” Korra replied weakly, mostly out of instinct.

“That’s why I asked, silly girl.” Asami tucked her arms around Korra’s waist. “But are you sure you want to pass up a warm bath in the tub _I_ designed?” The empress softly nipped her ear and slid slowly back out of bed. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I certainly will.” Asami, still very much naked, strolled casually into the bath chamber and left Korra to her thoughts.

It didn’t take long for her to make up her mind. She couldn’t pass up a warm bath in a tub designed by a master engineer. She took the adornments out of her hair and made an attempt to remove the collar, it was still no use. She suspected it had some sort of trick needed to remove that was impossible to do while wearing it. All she managed to do was remove the leash. Oh what did it matter? The empress would have just put it back on her. 

Asami was sitting comfortably in a small stone inlet in the tub. She turned her head and smiled when Korra followed her. “Good choice. The water’s perfect.” Korra walked to the edge of the bath and reached out a toe. “Ah ah,” Asami cautioned. Korra gave the empress her rapidly weakening death glare. It was more of a pout at this point. “If you’re going to join me…” she motioned with a finger. “You’ll have to sit in my lap.” She grinned with dominant glee and leaned back to make room. Korra narrowed her eyes, but crossed back to Asami’s side of the tub anyway and lowered herself into the water. A long ecstatic sigh escaped her lips as she sank into the warm bath. Her pout dissolved like sugar as Asami embraced her from behind once more. Her shapely body pressed firmly into her back, it felt wonderful.

“Hmhm, comfortable?” Asami cooed.

Korra moaned as the empress wrapped her arms back around her. “Ahhhhas I can be…”

“Still so feisty.” The empress played with the ring on her collar and tenderly massaged Korra’s belly. “Not ready to admit how good this all feels?” Korra didn’t reply. “I don’t mind, you say it just fine without words.” Asami filled a small wooden bucket with water and poured it over both of them. Korra turned her eyes down and stifled a pleased mewl. This was unbearably pleasant, and an unexpectedly tender gesture from the empress. She could feel it in the way her hands explored, sexually stimulating but gentle and…affectionate.

“D-don’t think you can get anything out of me by doing that,” Korra whimpered, far less indignantly than she wanted to.

“Doing what? Aah, doing this?” Asami nibbled on her neck and lovingly stroked her inner thigh. Korra shivered and felt her nipples stand up straight. “I’m learning what you like my slave. And I enjoy giving it to you.” The empress reached into an unseen compartment and lathered some soap in her hands. “I don’t mind telling you, I’ve been wanting to do this since the auction,” she said eagerly.

She curled her fingers into Korra’s hair and the warrior flinched. “Ach! Hey!”

“Relax silly girl, it’s soap.” Korra relaxed a little, and then a lot as Asami scrubbed and massaged her. She’d never felt anything quite like it, and she was rapidly learning to love it. The empress noticed and beamed fondly, biting her lower lip and digging her fingers in deep. “Is that gooood?”

“Mmmmm!” Korra hummed. Even she couldn’t deny this was heavenly.

“There, go rinse while I do myself,” Asami said, releasing her. Korra slid out of her lap, took a deep breath and slipped under the water. She ran her hands through her hair as many times as she could while she held her breath. When she emerged, it was to a sight she wasn’t fully prepared for. Empress Asami Sato, head curled back as she bathed, very naked and very beautiful. Korra was in a trance as she emerged from the water and slowly rose to her feet. An unexpected finger curled into the ring on her collar and she was gently pulled forward into a kiss. No hesitation, no defiant growl from the depths of her mind, only sweetest pleasure as her lips met those of a gorgeous dominant woman. Asami hummed with delight and pulled away from the kiss veeeery slowly. Korra leaned in a bit and let out the softest whimper of longing. The empress smirked, she’d be hers very soon.

“I think that will do for today. I have dinner waiting for you in your chamber. We’ll resume tomorrow morning.” Korra dried off, unable to stop herself from watching the empress finish bathing. She left the bath chamber, collected her clothes and returned to her own. Dinner was a fresh platter of surprisingly good Water Tribe food. A few pointers and it would be just as good as the real thing Korra thought to herself while she ate. She’d have to talk to whoever was making it.

Mixed exhaustion, laziness and perhaps something else made Korra less inclined to redress. Still, she felt vulnerable naked. She went to set her clothes down on the bed and spotted a small bundle lying on her pillow. On top was a note written in a familiar curly hand. “First of many, hope you like it! TL.” Korra turned the new garments in her hands. Pants made of her favorite marine cloth and a matching top like Ty Lee’s, both entirely translucent of course. Korra slid them on, minimal as they were they were very comfortable. She looked in the mirror and smiled despite herself. Ty Lee’s garments in the moonlight looked amazing on her. She crawled into bed and fell asleep almost at once. She didn’t have the energy or will for another internal pep talk.

 

Korra woke to mingled sounds of pleasure coming from next door. In her sleepy state she didn’t have the mindset to defy her curiosity. She got to her feet, quickly fixed her hair up in her preferred ponytail and wandered into the empress’s chamber. Her eyes went wide as she took in the scene.

“Ah! Hey Korra! Mmf! Like the new clothes?” Ty Lee said. Asami, clad in a short and skimpy red negligée had bent her over the bed, lifted her skirt and was fucking her steadily with something Korra had never seen before. Belted to her waist was a healthy-sized false cock, another invention of hers no doubt, and one that had Korra fixated.

“Mmm, they do look lovely on her,” Asami said, not showing any sign of fatigue from the luscious rhythm of her hips. She followed Korra’s eyes and gave her a sultry smile. “Ah, I see my little toy has you interested. Like it?”

“I’m sure she will *aah!* once it’s inside her,” Ty Lee said hungrily. Her eyes were starting to droop and her tongue lolled out of her mouth, Asami’s toy was stroking her just where it felt best.

“Very true my slave. You’re next Korra.”

“Ah! Mmm! And that’ll be *oooh!* very soon, I’m about to cum mistress Sato! May I cum? Please?”

“Hmhm, yes you may Ty Lee.”

“Thank you mistress! Ah! I’m ah! Ah! Cumming! Cumming! Cuuuuuuuhhhhhh…” Ty Lee curled her toes and shivered with pleasure as Asami fucked her into an orgasm. The empress slowed and finally stopped her strokes a Ty Lee relaxed. She pulled the cock slowly out of her, letting her slave savor the sensation. It came free and sprung up a little, still covered in her juices.

Asami leaned over her and kissed her cheek. “Did that feel as good as it looked?”

“*pant* Yes mistress Asami, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, but I’m afraid I must ask you to make room on the bed.” Ty Lee groaned playfully and straightened up, a little weak in the knees. She plopped down in a chair in the corner, catching her breath and waiting eagerly for the show to start. “Now, we need to get you warmed up my slave.” Asami beckoned with a finger to Korra. The water tribe warrior, seeing no real choice complied and crossed the room. The empress fished a small cache of items out from under the bed and spread them out. She fixed Korra’s leash back on and looked carefully into her eyes. There was the defiance, but so much weaker and shrouded by excitement and intrigue. “Now kneel for me, slut,” the empress crooned with delighted hunger. Korra glared, but dropped to her knees all the same. “Clean my lovely toy for me, and masturbate while you do it, that should get you ready.” Korra looked uncertainly at the cock, this was new to her. “Don’t worry about technique, I can’t feel  it after all.”

Korra wrapped her lips around the toy and worked up and down it to the best of her ability. It was an unfamiliar act and sensation, but it wasn’t half bad. Asami cocked her eyebrow and wiggled her first two fingers. Korra grumbled around a mouthful of the cock and slipped a pair of fingers down the front of her pants. She worked them mechanically, and soon after hungrily. She couldn’t help it anymore, it felt so good. Asami just watched, stewing happily in Korra’s slow and steady fall. “That should do. Are you nice and wet?”

“Mmuh, yes mistress,” Korra said, releasing the toy.

“Good.” She curled Korra’s leash around her hand and gently pulled her to her feet. “Bend over the bed.” Korra obeyed, unable to stifle just how much she wanted this. “Now, as sweet as your little sounds of pleasure are, I think this time I want you nice and muffled.” There was a soft clinking before a ball Korra recognized appeared in front of her. Her heart jumped, a ballgag. “Open wide my slave.” Korra opened up and Asami slipped it between her lips. She buckled it behind her head and contoured herself Korra’s body. “How is it?”

The ball filled her mouth and silenced her words, this was wonderfully erotic. She wanted to say so, but all that came out was “Mmmf!”

“Mhmhm! That is nice, isn’t it? Arms behind your back.” Korra complied and Asami tied them firmly with soft rope. She slipped Korra’s pants down with tantalizing restraint and pressed the toy to her slit. Korra flinched and let out a muffled simper of hunger. Asami took a firm hold of her hips and plunged all the way into her. Korra arched her back and let out a stifled cry of pleasure. The only thing sweeter than the initial penetration was the rhythm Asami quickly built up. Korra was in ecstasy far faster than usual. Something about the combination of her first gagging and her first penetrative fucking had weakened her resolve. She was the empress’s obedient little slut, at least until she finally came.

Ty Lee watched and listened with glee. Even after her own fucking, she was still very much in the mood. “May I pleasure myself mistress?” she asked.

“Mmm you most certainly may.”

Ty Lee pushed her top up, massaged her breast and slipped her fingers into her slit. “You *ah!* really should fuck me more often, mistress.”

“Hmhm, I will, but I must make time for my new plaything. Having fun, Korra?”

“Mmmn!” Korra moaned.

“I’m sure you’re wondering how I’m getting much out of this, my slave. Hmhm, don’t worry, there’s a vibrating mechanism on my side, and it’s *mmm!* delightful.” Now that she mentioned it, Korra could hear the very faint *vvvvv!* over the soft slapping of their bodies meeting. “That’s good, isn’t it, slut?” Asami cooed.

“Hnnn!”

Asami gave her ass a hearty smack. “Mmm, good girl.” Those words made Korra shiver with unknown pleasure. “Take it nice and deep. And you may cum, as hard and as long as you’d like.” A few more minutes of steady fucking drove Korra over the edge. She was salivating around her gag and moaning steadily. It would be so much easier to just give up, give in, be the empress’s slave girl, be fucked like this every day. She writhed with pleasure and let a hungry, dirty orgasm take her body. Asami slowed to a stop and switched off her vibrator. Ty Lee whimpered as she came behind her.

Asami tugged lightly on Korra’s leash and whispered. “Just admit that felt good. Nothing else, just a little noise of affirmation will do.”

Korra couldn’t hold the truth back. “Mmmm,” she affirmed.

“I’m glad.” She undid her gag and untied her arms. Korra slowly started to straighten up, but Asami pressed her back down. “Ah ah, here, let me do a little cleanup for you.” She set her toy aside and knelt behind her. A moment later the empress’s warm tongue began lapping her quim clean. Korra bit her lip and weathered each lap happily. When she was done, Asami slid Korra’s pants back up. “There you go.”

Ty Lee slid her top back down and got to her feet. “Shall I return to work mistress?” she asked with her usual cheery air.

“As soon as you’re ready.”

Ty Lee bowed and disappeared back to her shop.

Korra was still panting. Asami kissed her cheek and whispered. “You’ll be joining me in the throne room today. Breakfast is waiting for us. Collect yourself while I change.”  Korra got carefully to her feet and pieced her thoughts together while she looked out the window. The Imperial Pallace really was beautiful. It was impossible not to enjoy this, she’d resist where she could but once things started there wasn’t much she could do.

A hand found Korra’s leash and gently spun her around. The empress was wearing one of her many crimson robes and looking admiringly at her. “Follow me my lovely slave.”

 

“What exactly is the point of having me here?” Korra asked. She was sitting on a shockingly comfortable collection of cushions beside the throne, casually munching on breakfast.

“Several reasons actually. One, a little variety, you can’t just have sex all day as nice as that would be. Two, you keep me company, I adore my advisors but they aren’t nearly as interesting as you. Three, it’s part of your training, I like having my lovely plaything on display and I’m sure you like it to.” Korra gave her a glare at that, but she couldn’t deny the pleasure she felt at being admired by the people of the palace. “And four, tactics. You are a very beautiful girl wearing very little clothing, if the fools that come in to beg for my favor are looking at you instead of thinking straight I may actually get some things done in this empire.” Korra blinked, that was actually brilliant. “Just watch.” Asami curled Korra’s leash around her hand and said aloud. “Send in the first one.”

The doors of the throne room were thrown open and a familiar face stormed in. It was the religious fanatic from the other day. Asami rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. “Here we go.” He opened his mouth and raised a finger as if to speak to a small child. His eyes wandered to Korra, who looked at him inquisitively. His words froze in his throat as he took in the beautiful nearly naked slave girl. “Yes? Did you have something to say you idiot?” Asami said with a smirk.

“I…I uh…uh…”

“Then get out!” He spun slowly on his heel and walked away, not really sure what just happened.

“Wow, that really worked,” Korra mused.

“Told you. Now relax, look pretty, and have fun. I’ll be sure we take a break for a little fun later.”      


	5. Warming up to things

again, kind of short but you guys are ravenous and I'm stupid busy. Here's an update with sum fuk, I shall continue soon! 

 

The day went on for a while, for the first time Korra began to appreciate just how difficult it was to be the empress. She did live luxuriously, but near every conceivable problem in the empire landed squarely at her feet. All the while she was spectating Korra stewed in pleasant arousal. Every new visitor admired her, and all were just as distracted as the empress had hoped.

Every now and then she’d reward her slave with a head pet or caress of her cheek. Asami expected a little defiance or recoil the first few times, but Korra did nothing of the sort. In fact, she caught herself actually leaning in to her touch. A shadow of a pleased mewl escaped from her lips and the empress laughed quietly. Korra realized just how she’d been acting and squared her shoulders.

“Hmhm, still in denial, but not for much longer.” Korra looked at the wall and narrowed her eyes. “I think I’ll give you a little test. If you do well, I’ll reward you. Guards, leave us.” The room emptied of its centurions, leaving the empress alone with her slave. She loosened her robe and spread her legs apart. She’d forgone all other garments save the robe and her sandals. She hungrily bit her lip and gave Korra’s leash a tug. The water tribe warrior turned and her eyes lit up, she couldn’t help it, Asami had such a beautiful body. “Come here, eat me out,” she instructed. Korra was in a trance, she moved closer and the empress gave the leash another tug. “Ah ah, what do you say when I give you an order?”

“Yes mistress,” Korra whispered.

“Good girl.” Asami curled her fingers into Korra’s hair and brought her head forward. There was no reluctance, no second thoughts. Korra wanted to eat out the beautiful domme before her. She unfurled her tongue and gleefully buried it in her folds. Asami closed her eyes and let out a long barely audible “Aaaaaah.” She pulled her robe further apart, after such a good opening Korra deserved to see her breasts. The water tribe warrior looked lovingly up at her mistress, what discontent she’d had a minute before had evaporated. “That’s goooood. Eat me like a good little slut,” Asami cooed, happily scrunching Korra’s hair. She kept a healthy tension on Korra’s leash, reminding her that she was hers, that as much as she enjoyed this she didn’t have a choice. The power play drove Korra mad, what was left of her defiance howled as usual, but it was silence compared to her arousal and imagination. She wished she were bound, she wished one of the empress’ inventions was buried inside her.

Korra pulled back a little to speak. Asami kept tension on the leash for a moment, but relaxed when she saw Korra wanted to say something. “Muh, may I touch myself, mistress?” she pleaded. Her tone was so desperate, she was powerless.

“Yes you may,” Asami whispered, beaming with sensual delight. Korra resumed her work, but snaked a hand into her silken pants and curled her fingers into her own slit. She was already wet and worked vigorously. The empress curled her legs around Korra’s shoulders and gently shimmied her hips. “That’s it, keep going. Mmf, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this in the throne room!”

Korra came first, shuddering with pleasure as dirty satisfaction washed over her. Asami followed shortly after, biting her lip, arching her head back and quivering as a tidal wave consumed her all. She eased off the leash and looked down at her slave. Korra’s tongue lolled out for a moment, her eyes were drunk with pleasure as she panted. In that moment, Asami knew she’d been right. She could see in her just what she had at the auction, she absolutely loved all that she was doing. “Very good. You’ve earned your reward. From now on, you’ll find no locked doors in my palace. Go where you please, at least until I call for you.”

“R-really?” Korra managed.

“Yes. You like this too much to cause trouble or try to escape.”

“Now! Walk out and run! You’re free! This is your chance!” said a voice in Korra’s head. And then, “Nooooo. Staaaay. She is right…” There on her knees, though she still wasn’t ready to admit it to herself, Korra gave in. She wasn’t fighting her lust, she’d been fighting her training as a warrior. This was her deepest darkest sexual fantasy fulfilled. She would stay, she belonged to the empress, and she loved being hers. Asami beamed and brought Korra into her lap. Their lips met and Korra whimpered with pleasure. As they separated, their eyes met, and for the first time, Korra smiled back.

               “Stay with me a while longer,” Asami whispered. “Then you can explore.”

 

               They returned to the empress’ chamber and found Ty Lee waiting. The brunette was bouncing happily on one of Asami’s mysterious simulate cocks. “Ah! Korra, empress Sato! I have your next delivery.” She lifted herself off, biting her lip.

               “Enjoying yourself?” Asami teased.

               “Yes mistress.” She got to her feet and brought a small bundle of clothes with her. “I know blue is really your color, but I thought you’d look nice in black too.” She unfurled a lacey black stocking.

               “Mmm, very nice. What do you think my slave?”

               Korra blushed. “They look nice.”

               “Ty Lee, would you remind giving Korra a tour?”

               “Ooo, letting her off the leash?”

               Asami bit her lip and gave said leash a gentle tug. “For a little while.”

               “I’d love to show her around!”

               “Perfect. But first, I’d very much like to see her try your new creations on.”

               Korra shed her clothes without so much as another word and took Ty Lee’s new garments one at a time. Asami smiled to herself, she really was warming up to this. She slipped the stockings up her legs, it was a silky smooth sensation she was rapidly coming to love. The top that went with them was barely more than a black piece of Ty Lee’s translucent cloth draped over her breasts, it hid absolutely nothing.

               “What do you think?” Ty Lee asked.

               “They’re very comfortable,” Korra said.

               “You’ve outdone yourself Ty Lee.” The empress unclipped Korra’s leash and brought her into a luscious kiss by the chin. “Amuse yourself for the rest of the day however you see fit. I’ll see you again tonight.” Korra’s head spun, she was only vaguely conscious of Asami leaving the room. Ty Lee giggled and waved a hand in front of her eyes.

Korra shook her head to clear it. “Huh?”

“You still want that tour, Korra?”

“Uh y-yes, let’s go.”

“Hmhm!” Ty Lee teasingly tapped her nose. “She drives me crazy too.”  

 

Their first stop was the kitchens. Korra finally gave a few pointers to the cooks on the preparation of Water Tribe food. Then the library, shelves up to the ceiling with scrolls that Korra was free to browse from then on. The great hall, galleries and armory were all interesting enough, but the real attraction was the empress’ private workshop.

Ty Lee led Korra into a small pantry and closed the door behind them. Korra blinked in the dim light and the brunette held up a finger. “I’m only showing you this because mistress Asami instructed me to. This is a secret to everyone but the three of us, okay?” The water tribe warrior nodded, she had no reason to share such a secret. Ty Lee pressed in a spot on the wall and a panel slid aside, revealing a hidden room. Ty Lee grinned and stepped aside. “After you!”

Erotic marvels of all kinds covered every shelf and workbench. Restaints, floggers, more false cocks and countless other things Korra couldn’t even begin to identify. On the main workbench beside her tools was a tiny metal egg. Korra wandered over and scooped it up. “What’s this?”

“Ooo, that’s her newest invention! It vibrates, see?” Ty Lee gave it a little pinch and it shook madly. She pinched it again and said “I’ve been designing clothes with little pouches in them to hold it over sensitive areas.” She tucked her arms around Korra’s waist, drawing a tiny gasp from her. “Hmhm, we’re her lovely guinea pigs for all of these. Pretty soon that egg is probably gonna be pressed right up here.” She gave the water tribe warrior’s slit a loving stroke.

Ty Lee released her and started out of the workshop. Korra followed in a light aroused daze. “So, she had you in the throne room today?”

“Y-yes.”

“Mmm, I love doing that. Lying at mistress’s feet and snuggling her leg…” Ty Lee wriggled with happiness. Korra smiled nervously, she had enjoyed her time at Asami’s side. “I see that smile!” Korra blushed and scratched her neck. “Here we are!” Ty Lee opened the door to the empress’s bed chamber and led the way inside. “You can do whatever you’d like for the rest of the day, dinner will be in a few hours!” She turned to leave.

“Uh, Ty Lee?”

She turned back. “Hmm?”

Korra shifted her feet. “Do you want to…I mean…?”

“Hmhm, fuuuuck?” Ty Lee prompted with a mischievous grin. Korra put a hand to her collar and fingered her ring. It wasn’t all that annoying of an accessory, in fact it felt a little good. Ty Lee closed the door, crossed the room and pulled Korra into a kiss. Her tongue slipped into Korra’s mouth at once. The water tribe warrior shivered with pleasure, Ty Lee was very quick and spirited, happily wrestling Korra’s tongue into submission. Ty Lee broke the kiss and pushed Korra onto the bed in sitting position. “Mhmhm I’ve been dying to do this. Spread your legs for me.” Korra did and bit her lip. She wanted that eager tongue inside her.

Ty Lee curled her hair behind her ears, closed her eyes and gleefully buried her tongue between Korra’s folds. Korra moaned and tucked her legs around Ty Lee’s shoulders. The brunette giggled and tucked her hands around her thighs.

“Oh g-gods don’t stop doing that!”

“Mhmhmmmm!” She slid one hand between her legs and pleasured herself vigorously. She’d been lusting after Korra ever since she’d first seen her. The water tribe warrior rode waves of pleasure like she was riding horseback. Even as orgasm washed over her and Ty Lee slowed her pace all she could think about was how much she wanted more. Ty Lee giggled and kissed Korra’s nose. “That was fun.”

“Th-thanks...” Korra managed.

“It was my pleasure! Besides, this is _not_ the last time we play.”

“Thank goodness.” Korra smiled and took Ty Lee’s hand. “Seriously, thank you. For everything.”

Ty Lee winked and left to return to her work. Korra lay down on her back and nestled into the empress’s ethereally soft bed. Why had she always refused to sleep beside the empress? It was so comfortable. She would change that after dinner.

 And she did. She lay in Asami’s arms, being slowly lulled to sleep by kisses and caresses. Asami was beaming with joy. A little more time, a little more loyalty and Korra would be ready for the other part of her new life. She wasn’t just a delightful plaything, she was a skilled and swift warrior. Asami wouldn’t just take that away from her, she’d put it to work for the empire and herself. Just as Korra began to drift off the empress whispered “Goodnight my lovely slave.”

“Goodnight mistress,” Korra mumbled. For the first time she really enjoyed calling her that


	6. Skill and Submission

Korra’s days began taking on a pattern after that night. Most days she kept the empress company in the throne room, lounging comfortably beside her. Negotiations tended to swing the way she wanted when she brought Korra in by the leash for a pet on the head or a stroke of the cheek. Korra had begun to more fully enjoy just how pleasant the interaction was for her as well. “Yes, look at me,” her inner demon growled. “Look at my collar and leash, this beautiful woman _owns_ me.” Between visitors Asami frequently brought Korra into her lap, sometimes just to cuddle, other times for something more private when the guards were away.

               Korra slept beside the empress at night more often as well. Surrounded by warmth and affection. Before she even realized it, she’d surrendered. She was hers, and Korra _loved_ it. She didn’t realize just how much had changed until one morning. She woke with her head nestled against the empress and looked up at her. No longer was this the face of her enemy, it was the face of her mistress. Every single thing she’d done had been wildly sexually pleasing for both of them, and she’d bought Korra because deep down, the water tribe warrior had wanted it. Korra leaned up and kissed her, gently and with love.

               Slowly the lips beneath hers came alive, and a hand curled itself into her hair. “Good morning mistress Asami.” She nestled back into her embrace while the empress stroked her hair. *Fluff, fluff, fluff.* “Mmmm,” Korra hummed. She’d be content to stay in bed forever.

               This was what Asami had been waiting for. “I think you’re ready.”

               “For what mistress?”

               Asami giggled, there was excitement in Korra’s voice. “For some new responsibilities.” She kissed her forehead and toyed with the ring on her collar. “Get dressed, and come with me.”

 

               Korra donned the newest in a long line of wonderful garments from Ty Lee. Still not her “Pet Prjoect,” it seemed she needed more time with that one. Her latest creation was a cool blue dress that left very little to the imagination. It had no back above the base of the spine, and below there for both the front and back there was only matching long but thin lengths of cloth. Though they covered her most sensitive area, all of her legs and most of her rear were still on display. The chest was split down the middle in a V and held together by black lacing.

               As she tied off the dress at her neck, the empress embraced her from behind. “You look gorgeous my slave.”

               “Thank you mistress,” she said with a little flush in her cheeks.

               Asami circled around her, tracing a hand over her arm and beckoned for her to follow. Korra did, taking light graceful steps and enjoying the feel of her new garb.

               The empress led her through the empty early morning halls of the palace to the armory of all places. “In here,” she said, holding the door open. Korra entered, and the empress closed the door behind them.

               “I’ve informed the guards of your new duty, they will not interfere.”

               “Interfere with what?”

               Asami crossed to a rack of weapons and feel quiet for a few seconds. “Think fast!” Asami turned on her heel and threw a dagger underhand blade first straight at Korra’s face. Caught off guard, her instincts took over and Korra spun the blade effortlessly in her hand, bringing it up to defend against further attack. “Very good.” The empress strutted back to her, Korra let her adrenaline rush fade as she realized it had been a test. “I’m glad to see your training hasn’t deadened your other skills.”

               Korra relaxed her stance. “You startled me mistress,” she said with a nervous laugh.

               “My apologies, I had to. I’ve made a fair number of enemies inside the empire and out. It’s only a matter of time before one of the tries something. You must be ready for anything if you are to do what I’m about to ask. Here’s what I want you to do from now on…”

 

               An unassuming man entered the throne room. A commoner, plainly dressed and clearly very nervous. He was awestruck by the beautiful palace, so much so that it took the beckoning of the empress herself to bring him back to his senses. “Come, I will not bite.”

               He shook himself and continued forward. “Er, yes, yes of course, my empress.” He shuffled forward to stand at the foot of the throne. It was then that he saw Korra, dressed as she was when Asami first met her, with the addition of a new gilded collar adorned with rubies. She lay happily against Asami’s leg, eyes closed dreamily as the empress played absent-mindedly with her hair.

               “Now, how may I help you?”

               The man shifted cautiously and mumbled “Adriancalathorsendshisregards…”

               “Pardon?”

               “A-Adrian Calathor sends his regards!” he screeched. He drew a blow gun from his robes and brought it to his lips. Before a single centurion has so much as touches his sword, Korra had flown from the empress’ side, drawn a pair of concealed daggers and cloven the weapon down the middle. With one graceful motion she forced the would-be assassin to his knees and crossed her blades over his throat.

               “I’ll not think twice about killing anyone who would harm my mistress,” Korra hissed in his ear. He was stunned, unable to move so much as an inch.

               Asami stepped down from the throne and leaned over to speak with him. “Calathor sent you?”

               “Yeh…yes…” the man whimpered. “He…he promised to feed my family for a hundred years if I did this…”

               “You’re a commoner from Southbend by the looks of you.”

               “Southbend is starving, Calathor has seized the mills, he forces our loyalty with…”

               “Take him out of the city. Give him provisions for five days, he is banished from the empire for this attempt on my life, Asami said to a guard. “Korra, release him.”

               “As you wish, mistress.” Korra uncrossed her blades and let the centurions carry him away.

               “I want a reconnaissance party in Southbend in two days.” She returned to the throne and Korra joined her, concealing the daggers once again. “Very nicely done my slave.”

               “Thank you mistress.”

               Asami rewarded her with a quick kiss and whispered “I think it’s time to resume your regular training. Go to the bar when our last visitor has left and ask for Opal. I’ll send ahead for you.”

               “Hmm,” Korra hummed. “And what will she teach me?”

               “The last thing I could possibly ask my most perfect slave to learn.” She held out her hand and Korra nuzzled it. “She will teach you how to dance.”

 

               There was one very nice tavern within the palace ground, for guests, officials and guards primarily. Inside it was lively, but not rowdy. Centurions and imperials talked, laughed, drank and most importantly enjoyed the entertainment. Dancers stood on several tables, minimally dressed and enticing their crowd. A band played in one corner, belting out a lively tune.

               Heads turned on all sides of the room as Korra entered. She blushed as admiring eyes took in the resplendent red queen’s favorite slave and bodyguard.

The barkeeper quickly trotted out to greet her. “Welcome Korra.”

“Thank you. I’m here looking for Opal?”

“Yes, I was informed. She’ll be with you as soon as her performance is over.”

“Oh, which one is Opal?”

The bartender pointed. “Look for the largest crowd.”

It wasn’t hard to locate. The band was largely keeping time with one dancer in particular. She’d drawn a wide audience, fixated on her entrancing dance. She had light brown skin, short black hair and glimmering green eyes alight with passion and fire. Her body flowed and shifted so perfectly it was hard to tell if she was following the music or if the music was following her. She was clad in a light green top like Ty Lee’s, but adorned with chains of shining beads the tossed and bounced as she danced along with a veil around her waist like Korra’s.

Patrons tossed cheers and whistles at her non-stop. She beamed and drank it all in, the crowd’s adoration and barely contained lust seemed only to fuel her performance. Still, no one dared get touchy. Even drunk they knew better than to start something in the empress’ tavern.

The music swelled and finished, Opal struck a pose and the bar erupted with cheers. She bowed to her adoring audience once in every direction then stepped gracefully off the table. She cut through the crowd with some difficulty and at last reached the water tribe warrior. “Korra, I presume?”

“Yes, that was amazing!”

“Thank you,” she said with another bow. “The empress has asked me to teach you how to dance?”

“She has, though I think she had something even more provocative in mind,” Korra said with a small bashful smile.

“Mmm, almost certainly. Here, I have some private space in the back.” Korra followed her through the tavern towards the rear.

“So are you…?” Korra started to ask.

“I’m not one of the empress’ slave girls. No collar, see?” Opal replied, tapping her neck. “I was dancing at the Blue Bull in Desert City when the empress first met me. She made a much better offer as you can see,” the dancer said, opening a door to reveal a lavish private chamber.

Once they were both inside Opal closed the door and looked Korra up and down. “Mmm, you’ve got a warrior’s body and a dancer’s grace. I can see why she likes you so much.”

“Thanks.”

“Now, I dance to entertain. There’s a powerful erotic charge to it, but that’s nothing compared to what I could do,” Opal said, casually pushing aside a few possessions to make a space in the middle of the room. “ _You_ are gonna learn how to entice and arouse through dance. By the time I’m done, you’ll be able to seduce a monk with nothing between his legs.” Korra laughed and Opal stretched her arms and legs.

“Now, the most important part of the body for my kind of dancing is the hips. Your chest and that lovely butt of yours are all perfectly fine, but this is how you say ‘fuck me’ without using words.” Opal rhythmically swayed her hips, making her beads rattle. Korra shivered, she was right. Such a simple motion but so wildly arousing. “Learn to move to the music, let it become part of you. You know that good, thirsty feeling you get when something really turns you on? The kind of feeling that makes you wriggle and rub your legs together?” Korra bit her lip and nodded. “Put that into your hips, and into your expression and you’ll never go a night without getting laid again. Everything else can come later. For now, focus on the hips. Here, try it.” Opal stood aside.

Korra scratched her neck, this felt a little silly. “Like this?” She swayed her waist experimentally.

“Almost. Here, picture I’m the empress. I’ve been teasing you aaaaall day and now I’ve asked for a dance. Convince me you want me.”

Korra let her eyes droop sensually and swung her hips again. “Mmm, like this then?”

“Hey, not bad! You’re a natural, I can tell.” Korra blushed and beamed at her teacher. “A few lessons and you’ll have this down no problem. Once you know the basics, the best thing you can do is adapt and improvise. If I know empress Sato, she’ll love it when you get creative.” Korra nodded and waited for her next instructions. “Now, when you press up against someone, you want to apply just the right amount of pressure, and deep dancing. Try to stay light and flowing, tantalizingly out of reach, like this…”

 

Korra took dance lessons from Opal every other day. She expected the empress to ask for a demonstration, but the request never came. Asami was also training her in an insidious new way. Edging and denial. She’d forbidden Korra from masturbating, and hadn’t let her finish once is days. Whether she was being fingered, eaten out, penetrated or pleasured with one of the empress’ inventions, she always stopped short. Korra felt like a dog in heat, if only her past self could see her, pining even more for her mistress’s touch, fighting to keep herself from humping her leg at some points. She was more shameless than she’d ever been in her life. She suspected she’d only be allowed to orgasm once Opal had decided she’d finished her dance training. She was learning quickly, Opal was a wonderful teacher, and her erotic starvation was only serving to fuel her dancing’s passion and energy.

After two weeks of lessons, Opal was ready to give Korra a test. The dancer sat down in a chair, crossed her legs and said. “Let’s see what you’ve got. Give me a lapdance.”

Korra nodded, took a deep breath in and caught the muffled downbeat from the band out in the tavern. She let her eyes droop and her lips part, arms and legs flowing outward. Her whole upper body undulated to the beat, rhythmic repetitious motions that rolled her chest and tossed the tassels on her top. She slowly leaned over her teacher, letting her breasts hang low. They just lightly touched her, out of reach but oh so close.

Korra turned around and leaned back, letting the heat of her body radiate and her ass tickle Opal’s lap. A little motion forward by her and they’d be curled together, but she just wouldn’t do it. Never once did Korra lose the beat or stop swaying her hips, this took serious muscle.

Opal leaned back and bit her lip. “Very, very good. I think my work here is done. There’s nothing more I can teach you. Everything from here is all a matter of preference and developing your own style. I’m very fond of you already Korra, but I can’t let you have mine.”

Korra stopped dancing and bowed her head to her instructor. “Thank you for teaching me Opal.”

“It was my pleasure. Now hurry back to the palace, I think a certain empress is in the mood to see what you’ve learned.”

 

Asami was waiting for her in the bedchamber when she returned, clad in silky black stockings, matching elbow gloves, heels and a plain black choker. Beside her on a table was a collection of her inventions. She gave Korra a sultry smile and said “Welcome back my lovely slave. Opal tells me you’ve finished your lessons.”

Korra smiled. “Yes mistress. Would you like a demonstration?”

“As a matter of fact I would. Come here, dance for me. Do a good job and I’ll reward you.” Korra crossed the room, picked up a steady beat in her head and began to dance. She swayed her hips undulated her chest and let her eyes droop with hunger. She took in the full gravity of her situation and used it to fuel the sensuality of her dance. She was wearing Ty Lee’s beautiful minimal attire, a gilded ruby collar and was dancing for her gorgeous mistress. After so many days of teasing she’d never been so horny in her life. She would entice the empress to pleasure her at long last. She had been right, the buildup made this all the sweeter.

Asami bit her lip and basked in the luscious scenario. This was the last of the proof she needed. Korra was performing and silently begging for her touch. She was really truly hers, and she loved it. The water tribe warrior came closer and began to dance in the empress’ lap, swaying her ass back and forth so very close to touching her. Asami hummed and drew out Korra’s short leash. She reached carefully around and clipped it to her collar. The tickling touch made Korra’s eyelids flutter.

Asami noticed and whispered “Did you miss your leash?”

“Yes mistress,” Korra replied, continuing to dance.

Asami gently tucked her hands around her, lightly running them up and down her body. “My my, why would that be?” Her hands didn’t impede her in the slightest, Korra had been ready and eager for her touch.

“Because I love my new collar and leash mistress.”

“Mmm, I’m glad.” Asami cupped her breast. “Your body says you’re ready, but can you say it with your words too?”

“Please mistress, fuck your slave,” Korra meweled, shaking her ass over Asami’s lap. She’s started to accumulate a very light aroused sweat.

“I thought you said you’d never be that. That you would never give in?” Asami teased.

“I was wrong mistress, I am your slave, your obedient thirsty slave!” Korra whimpered.

Asami embraced her from behind, Korra stopped dancing and leaned back into her mistress. “Then pledge yourself to me. Right now.”

Korra’s mind was hazy with arousal, but she managed to find her words. “I am your loyal slave mistress Asami, I will do whatever you ask. I am yours to do with as you see fit forever,” she said breathily. Then, before she could stop herself she added “I love you, mistress.”

Asami hummed and held her tight, her words were like honey. Full and complete surrender, the culmination of the game and the prelude to everything that would follow. Korra flushed, suddenly feeling vulnerable after her last unintended admittance. But then, lips at her ear and in the softest voice “I love you too, Korra.” The water tribe warrior whimpered with pleasure as Asami nibbled her ear and then said “You are mine. And I will keep you and play with you forever. Now stay where you are for a moment.” The empress slipped away, Korra could heard a soft shifting and clinking from behind her as Asami buckled on one of her false cocks. She turned on the vibration on her end, swept up a helping of her own juices and lubricated it before sitting back down and spreading her legs. “Now, sit down in my lap.”

Korra stepped carefully back and eased into her seat. She felt the toy, beamed with burning desire and sank onto it. She moaned long and loud as it slipped inside her. Asami embraced her and pulled her back. As Korra’s mouth was still wide from her cry of joy, the empress picked up a black ballgag from the table and slipped it between her lips. Korra moaned around it and leaned up to permit her mistress to buckle it tight.

“Hmhm, you like that, don’t you?” Asami cooed in her ear. Korra nodded. “Hands behind your back.” Korra obeyed and the empress bound them tight with a length of soft rope. As soon as she was done she reached around and swept Korra’s veil aside. With one more pause to let her slave stew in anticipation, she began slowly pumping her hips. Korra moaned around her gag and pulled at the rope. Asami felt her muscles flex, but the binds held. So strong, but so helpless. “Feels good, mmm?” she whispered.

“Mmmmf!” Korra moaned.

“Bounce on my toy my lovely slave. You may cum this time.”

“Mmmmmn!” the water tribe warrior groaned, hungrily working in time with Asami’s hips. The empress’s hand tucked under her top and toyed with her nipple. Korra simpered with pleasure.

“Good girl,” Asami hissed. She curled her other hand around her waist and began sumptuously rubbing Korra’s clit.

The water tribe warrior was in heaven, absolute ecstasy. “Yes, this is where I belong, tied up collared and being fucked by my beautiful perfect mistress!” Now, rather than being beaten down by her libido, her inner warrior instead declared “Yes, and I’ll destroy anyone who would dare harm her!”

“Hmhmhm! I get the feeling one won’t be enough to satiate you my horny little slut. I think I’ll bind you to my X frame and try one of my other little toys on you,” Asami cooed. Korra had no idea what an X frame was, but her teasing still had the desire effect. She moaned again and gyrated her hips, their mingled motion producing a soft *slap slap slap!* Waves of pleasure began mounting in height, so much teasing over the past days had lowered her threshold a fair bit. “Now slow down, I want to draw out your climax,” Asami whispered. Korra simpered but obeyed, slowing her hips.

“Mmmf! Mmmmf! MMMMMF!” Korra whined, increasing in pitch and volume.

“Yyyes,” Asami hummed. As Korra curled her toes and plunged herself as deep onto the empress’ toy as she could, Asami kissed her neck and held her tight. The warrior shuddered and let her eyes roll back as orgasm finally consumed her, flooding her mind with joyous climax.

She relaxed as the sensation receded and Asami’s embrace became tender but affectionate. The empress slipped the gag out of her mouth and Korra panted with pleasure. “Thank you,” she managed.

“Thank you for what?” Asami prompted, smiling wide.

“Thank you for fucking me mistress.”

“Mmm.” Asami buried her nose in Korra’s hair and said. “And now your reward.”

“That wasn’t my reward?”

“Hnhn! It was part of it.” The empress ran a finger along Korra’s jaw and continued. “From now on, you may wander the city to your heart’s content.”

“Huh? *pant* W-what?”

“You may go wherever you please as long as it’s within the city walls. You can take care of yourself, and everyone knows better than to trifle with my favorite slave. And you may do this because I know you aren’t going to leave.” She pressed her cheek to Korra’s. The warrior hummed. “After all, you love me. And I love you too, my most perfect wonderful slave.” They shared a kiss and the empress curled Korra’s leash in her hand. “Now let me see what else I have for us to play with.”


	7. The end of one cycle, the beginning of another

Empress Asami Sato led Korra to the other side of the room. Even such a short journey with her arms bound and her leash in Asami’s hand was arousing. Korra imagined being paraded through the palace like this, her gold and red collar shining in the sun, everyone taking in the empress and her loyal fuck slave.

With one tap on the floor, a large wooden X cushioned with red leather emerged from a hidden compartment at the empress’ feet. Korra smiled slyly, so this was her X frame. The empress undid the ropes around Korra’s arms. The water tribe warrior started to step towards it when the empress caught her shoulder. “Ah ah ah, one thing more.” Korra turned and the empress brandished a blindfold. The warrior giggled and permitted the empress to tie it around her head. The world vanished behind black velvet and Asami bit her lip. So quick to go from eager to helpless. With a single finger she pushed Korra gently back against the frame and whispered “Arms up.”

“Yes mistress.” She raised her arms along the upper half of the X. Asami buckled her wrists to the frame. Korra felt the warmth of her body and breath, the gentle tickle of her hair, and her slowly diminishing freedom of movement.

“Legs now.”

“Yes mistress.” She spread her legs apart and the empress buckled her ankles in as well. Asami stepped back and admired her handiwork. Korra was smiling and turning her head to catch what sounds she could, blind, bound and helpless, just how they both liked it.

“Go ahead and test those restraints. Really put your strength into it, this frame needs to hold up to some serious resistance to last the test of time.” Korra pulled with all her might, lightly gritting her teeth. The frame and straps groaned but did not slip, shift or break. Asami blushed and stifled a pleased laugh, all of Korra’s muscles flexed and rippled. So strong, so _hers._ “Very good.” Asami leaned in and tickled her lips with the softest of kisses, then pulled away, just out of reach.

Korra followed, reaching out for her in the dark. The empress giggled and whispered “Ready for more?”

“Yes mistress Asami, please…” Korra gasped.

“Then relax.” A hand found its way around Korra’s back and untied her top. She shivered as it slipped away and the air met her bare breasts. “First I think I’m just going to play with you while you’re tied up and helpless.” She drifted a little closer, Korra reached out, desperate for her kiss. A hand traced up her neck, took her chin, then Asami drifted back to her lips. Korra moaned with pleasure, gently probing with her tongue, asking for hers. Asami hummed her approval and did as she wished, wrestling her into submission.

The empress slowly reached up and took her breast, letting her savor the sensation. Korra sighed through their kiss, pulling at her bonds. Asami gently kneaded her chest and circled her nipple with her thumb, the sensation made all the sweeter by the elevated sense of touch.

The empress pulled away from the kiss and took her leash in her other hand. “Still thirsty, my slave?”

“Yes mistress,” Korra gasped.

“Good, because we’re going to try something new.” Asami returned to the table and picked up a leather strap attached to a metal rod. The sudden loss of touch made Korra whimper with longing. The empress laughed and cocked her hip. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” She returned and stroked her cheek. “Still aching to be pleasured? You want to cum?”

“Yes mistress Asami!”

“Well, if that’s what you want, you’ll have to do it quite a few times. Today you get to learn the delights of multiple orgasms.” Asami surreptitiously slipped a pair of fingers into Korra’s slit and worked them in and out, drawing a fresh moan from her captive. “I think that will satiate you for a little while. But don’t worry, tomorrow you’ll get more. And the day after, and the day after.” Asami kissed her again, running a finger over her neckline. “This collar means you’re my perfect obedient slave forever after all.”

“Mmmmyes mistress, I am,” Korra moaned, curling her head back and her hips forward. The empress giggled with dominant glee. She truly was finished resisting, and as much fun as the hunt had been, the victory was ten times sweeter. At long last she had what she truly wanted in a slave girl. A few more months and she’d be prepared for the last part of her plan. But for now, she was more than satisfied to go session by session.

Asami curled the strap around Korra’s waist just above the veil pressing the metal rod to her clit. “My little toy will handle the direct stimulation.” She clicked an unseen switch and it began to vibrate. Korra pulled hard at her bonds and let out a breathy simper as electric pleasure coursed through her. “But I think I’ll give you a little indirect stimulation myself.” Asami resumed playing with her breast and pulling lightly on her leash.

A symphony of various carnal noises dripped from Korra’s lips as the empress’ gadget pleasured her without end. “Hmhmhmhm, you’re going to cum so many times. I wonder what would happen if I just left you here for a while.” Korra let out a fresh cry of pleasure at the thought. “I don’t think you’re quite ready for that yet.” Asami pressed herself up against Korra so she too could feel the vibrations. She sighed and nibbled her ear. The water tribe warrior flushed and curled her toes. “Mmm, to whom do you belong?” Asami cooed, beaming with dominant glee.

“You mistress Asami…” Korra mewled.

“And what are you?”

“Your obedient slave…”

“Hmhmmm, good girl.” She peppered her cheek with slow butterfly kisses. “Cum for me my lovely slave.”

“Muuuh mistress I…I…aaaaaahhaaaaa…!” Korra pulled harder at her bonds and arched her back against the frame. The empress sealed her in a kiss as she passed over the edge, releasing her only as she started to simper from continued stimulation.

“That’s one. Let’s keep you going for a while.” She slipped away again, collecting the ball gag. Korra barely noticed her absence, time was meaningless in the endless sea of vibrating pleasure she was floating in. Asami slipped the gag between her lips again. “Let’s keep you nice and quiet for a while.” Korra giggled and leaned into her hand. “I hope you won’t mind me pleasuring myself as well.” She gave Korra’s leash a firm tug. “And if you do mind, too bad. I give the orders here.” They shared another laugh and Asami sat down on the bed, spread her legs and slipped her fingers into her quim, biting her lip as she enjoyed her slave’s predicament.

 

“Isn’t she exquisite?” Asami asked. A few days had passed, Korra was dancing in the throne room for the empress and Ty Lee, who lay on Asami’s opposite side. The brunette sported a collar and leash as well.

“Mmm she is! That outfit wasn’t really meant for dancing specifically, but it’s perfect if I do say so myself,” Ty Lee said, resting her chin on her hand as she watched. Even without the added power of being denied for so long, Korra’s dance was wonderfully arousing. Hips swaying, chest rolling, eyes fixed on her mistress and fellow slave with seductive allure.

“Speaking of which, I’d like a few more outfits made with her newfound talent in mind.”

“Mmm I’d love to!” Ty Lee narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. “May I observe them in action after?”

“Of course. You enjoy having an audience, don’t you my lovely slave?” The empress asked.

“Mmmyes mistress,” Korra mumbled.

“You may stop at your leisure, Korra,” Asami said. The warrior slowed her dance to a stop and beamed at her audience. “Indescribably luscious as always my dear slave. Come, take your place,” the empress said. Korra strutted back and lay beside the throne with a contented sigh. “Comfortable?”

“Yes mistress.”

Asami curled their leashes around her hand and gave them each a loving stroke. Her two most perfect slaves, nothing could please her more.  “I don’t think today’s visitors will bore me with you here.” Korra snuggled up to her leg with another pleased sigh. Ty Lee giggled and casually draped herself over the arm of the throne. “Let’s begin, if I wait much longer I’ll abandon my post for you two.” The two laughed, the empress smiled and looked to Bolin. “Send in the first.”

Korra and Ty Lee stayed beside her as she worked her way through another day’s business. Korra hadn’t had to spring to her defense again yet, but she was always on guard. Even here, nestled happily against Asami’s leg she was ready to act at a moment’s notice. That day the need didn’t arise though. She and Ty Lee lounged peacefully with their mistress, occasionally captivating her guests or snuggling closer in the gaps between them.

“Have you been enjoying the city?” the empress asked over lunch.

“Yes mistress. I brought a basket of Earth kingdom berries back from a stall.”

“Ah, so that’s where these came from!” Ty Lee chirped as she ate one.

“Mmm,” Asami hummed. She beckoned with a finger and Korra bit her lip. The warrior plucked one of the berries from her plate, sat down beside the empress, fit the berry between her teeth and slipped it to her with a kiss. Asami chewed and swallowed eyes closed in delight. “Delicious. Though, not half as tasty as your lips my slave.”

“Which ones?” Korra teased.

The empress and Ty Lee giggled scandalously. “Either set, naughty girl,” Asami replied, gently tugging her leash.   

 

As the last visitor left, Ty Lee returned to her workshop and the empress led Korra back to her chamber by the leash. “What now, mistress?” Korra asked.

“Hmm, well since you’ve been enticing me all day…” Asami cooed. “I thought we might make love, just for variety’s sake.” They paused at the door to the empress’ bedchamber and Asami unclipped her leash. “I’ll need a few of my new inventions for what I have in mind. Make yourself comfortable. Perhaps a change of clothes? Ty Lee mentioned she’d left something for you.”

“I can’t wait,” Korra replied.

Asami hooked a finger into her collar and pulled her into a kiss. “I’ll be right back my love.”

Korra blushed and smiled bashfully. “Hurry back, mistress.” The empress slipped away and Korra watched her go. Her mistress, her love. She shook herself awake and entered the bedchamber, closing the door behind her.

 

“Korra!” someone hissed. The warrior jumped and spun around, searching for the source of the oddly familiar voice. “By the window!” Korra narrowed her eyes and drew her blades from their hiding place behind the headboard of the empress’ bed. She squared her stance, readied the weapons and slowly approached the window. “Are you alone?”

“Who’s there?” Korra said clearly.

“Shh! Not so loud! Are, you, alone?”

“I am, and I’m armed! Come out and face me whoever you are!” she replied, only just lowering her voice. Korra watched incredulously as a young woman in water tribe stealth regalia with a long braid down her back slipped in through the window to land before her. “Ka…Katara!?”

Her visitor smirked. “Who else would it be? Gods it took forever to find out who’d bought you! The empress herself eh? Heartless bitch would snap up a water tribe raider.” Korra looked her up and down, trying to find her words. “Korra? Hey, say something! Are you okay?”

“Wh…what are you _doing_ here!?” Korra finally managed.

“What do you mean what am I doing here? I’m here to rescue you!”

Korra blinked. “Huh?”

“I’m here to get you out, spring you, get you away from the empire!? I’ve been searching for you ever since you were cap…what are you wearing!?”

Korra realized just how naked she must look to her. “Oh! This is my uh, my usual slave girl attire.”

Katara gritted her teeth. “That witch! Collaring you and making you wear something like that!? I take it she’s been having you do more than just fan her and feed her fruits. Come on, we need to get out of here before she comes back.” Katara grabbed her wrist and started away, but Korra held her ground. “Huh? What’s wrong?”

Korra scratched her neck. “Katara…I don’t know how to say this so I guess I’ll just say it. I don’t want to leave.”

“What are you talking about?”

“This will sound crazy but, I actually like being the empress’ slave.”

Katara’s eyes widened. “What’s she done to you? I don’t see any signs of torture, was it brain washing? Have you got prisoner’s madness?” she checked Korra all over for signs of such things, but they weren’t there. Fortunate that she didn’t bear signs of a rather different kind of torture on that particular day Korra thought to herself.

“No, that’s just it. I’ve loved everything she’s had me do. Loved it! At first I thought the same things you’re thinking now, but she’s been right all along. I thought of prisoner’s madness too, but I’ve seen it before and this isn’t it. Look at me, Katara.” Their eyes met. Katara couldn’t believe it. “I’m perfectly sane, and I love it here.”

“You said you’ve loved everything she’s had you do, what have you been doing?” Katara prompted, still not even close to giving up.

Korra blushed. “Mostly being tied up and pleasured.”

“And you’re enjoying that!? She has to restrain you!?”

“She doesn’t have to, but we both like it. I can go anywhere I want in the city too, it’s not like I’m a prisoner, at least not anymore.”

“Anymore, so you were a prisoner?”

“When I was still new to everything. I didn’t want to believe just how good it all was. How could it be? Now that I’m settled in I can go wherever I please.” Korra toyed with her collar. “When my mistress doesn’t need me that is.”

“Your mistress!? Korra snap out of it!” Katara took her shoulders and shook her slightly.

“Katara! Stop!” Korra set her blades aside and smiled gently at her friend. “Is this really that big of a surprise? I mean, I know it took me a while to figure it out but think about it.” Korra grew warm at the cheeks as she remembered. “All those little rope tying games when we were teenagers? How hot and bothered we were over that ring gag we used for a prisoner? The rummaging in old trunks for traditional ‘dance’ wear?” Katara shook her head, refusing to process any of it. “I get amazing food, beautiful sexy clothes hand made by a master seamstress and have wonderful, scandalous sex with my mistress, the resplendent red queen. Katara I…I love her.”

“I’m gonna help you get away from whatever she’s done, I promise! Come on, let’s go!” She tried to drag her again but Korra yanked her wrist back.

“Damn it Katara you aren’t listening to me! I’m staying here with her and you aren’t taking me anywhere.”

The door opened and in strolled empress Asami Sato, mysterious wooden case in her arms. “Oh, this is unexpected. Who’s your friend my dearest slave?”

“Dearest slave!? Korra I…you…I-I’ll tear you apart you harpy!” Katara cried, unsheathing concealed blades in her sleeves. She sprung across the room, going for the empress with wild abandon. There was a blur of blue and white before her blades were stopped short with a loud *ting!*. Korra had scooped up her daggers and stepped between them. “Korra wha…what are you doing!?”

“Friend or not, _no one_ harms my mistress Katara,” she warned.

“What _is_ she doing here, Korra?” Asami asked, completely unphased by the attack.

“I’m here to save her from you!” Katara growled, trying to push through Korra’s block unsuccessfully.

“Ah, so that’s what this is about. Did you ask her to come for you?” Asami asked, already knowing the answer.

“No mistress.”

“Stop calling her that!” Katara said.

“And you explained the situation to her?”

“Of course mistress. Katara has always been as resolute as I am, maybe even more.”

“Rrrrgh! Korra!” Katara moved out of the strike and tried once, twice, three times to get past her. “Let! Me! Kill her!”

“I think that’s enough of that. Korra, disarm her,” Asami instructed.

Caught off guard and unable to believe her friend would ever do such a thing, Korra easily knocked Katara’s blades aside, circled around her and locked her arms behind her back. Katara was swift and nimble, but Korra was much stronger. “K-Korra! What are you doing!?”

“Nicely done. Now, what to do with her? The penalty for attempting to kill me is usually exile or death, but I can assign a different punishment if necessary,” Asami said. That had been a deliberate ploy, meant to tempt Katara’s imagination. Asami watched her eyes carefully, looking for the familiar spark that had brought Korra to her. “Do you have anything in mind, Korra?”

Korra suddenly understood and looked at her restrained friend, peering into her eyes as well. “I know what came to my mind first, but I’m not sure if she’s the right fit for it.” Understanding washed over Katara and she paused in her struggle, eyes wide with shock, fear, and…there, there it was without doubt. Korra and Asami laughed sultrily. They were almost certainly right, but there was one way to tell.

“Let’s not go by one example though. I had to guess with you, but with her we have all the time in the world,” Asami cooed. She stepped closer and examined Katara more closely. After her moments weakness she’d hardened up and glared at the empress with nothing short of hatred. “I didn’t think it was possible, but I think she’s actually feistier than you were!”

“Hmhm! Same old Katara.”

“Let’s give her a light sample to keep her busy, then show her just how wonderful your new life is,” Asami said, tapping Katara on the nose. The captive warrior redoubled her efforts, but it was pointless, Korra had her immobile. Asami brought her X frame out of the floor and Korra led her over. “Arms up, Katara,” the empress instructed.

“Not a chance!”

“No? I could just call for my guards and treat you like an ordinary prisoner. Or tell them you tried to kill me and see how they deal with that.” Katara stared her down, but realized it was hopeless. She reluctantly let Korra guide her arms up to the frame and buckle her into position. “There, the best seat possible for our little show. What do you think, Korra?”

Korra studied her captive friend. She’d been terribly uncooperative and even unkind, even if she thought it was in her best interest. She could afford to have a little fun with her. “One thing missing mistress. I doubt we can trust her to keep quiet on her own.”

“Mmm, good point. You know where my stash is, fetch me a ball gag?” Korra did so, watching Katara with a wicked smirk. Her eyes grew wide as she watched Korra return with a red ball with leather straps attached. “Open up.” As expected, Katara did nothing of the sort. Asami clucked, stepped forward and suddenly pinched Katara’s nipple through her tight fitting robe. Katara squeaked in surprise, pain and though she was miles away from admitting it, arousal. Asami masterfully used her briefly open mouth as an opportunity and slipped the gag into it.

“HRRRMMGH!”

“There, that should do,” the empress sang as she buckled it on. Katara thrashed and tried to force the ball out, but it did nothing of the sort. Eventually she gave up and resorted to glaring at her captors again. “Now then, have you found Ty Lee’s newest creation?”

“Not yet mistress, I found her just as I got in.” Korra crossed to a bundle on the bed. “This must be it.” Light blue thigh highs, a matching garter belt, high heels of the same shade. “Mmm! I didn’t know she did shoe work as well!”

“She does! Mhmhmmm, those look wonderful.”

“I don’t see a top, I’m guessing this set goes without one.”

Asami smiled sultrily and slid in behind Korra. “That seems a safe assumption. Here, let me help you.” Korra sighed and leaned back, permitting her mistress to untie her shell top and cast it onto the bed.

“Please kiss me mistress,” Korra whispered. Asami giggled and did so, softly and sensually. Katara couldn’t help but stare, it was such an impossible sight. Asami lovingly kneaded and massaged Korra’s breasts, kissing her over and over. She slowly stripped the rest of her slave’s outfit away, giving their guest a little striptease. Once she was bare, they broke the kiss just long enough for the empress to collect the new garments and begin slipping them onto her. Once she was clad again, admittedly in very little, Asami released her and let her step into the heels.

That accomplished, she embraced her from behind and traced a circle around her nipple. “Mmm, would you be amenable to having these pierced? As a rule I’ll never force a body modification onto any of my slaves, but I think it would be wonderful.”

“Hmm, I’ll think about it,” Korra said with a sultry smile.

They turned to look back at Katara. “Now we’re going to show you just how wonderful Korra’s new life is. If it seems like something you’d enjoy, your punishment will be to join her as my slave,” Asami said. “If you’re aroused, turned wild, you won’t be able to hide it. If you aren’t, then you’ll be banished from imperial lands, and you can return to the water tribe and explain what’s become of her. Sound agreeable?” Katara responded with a series of muffled noises, most of them very angry. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Asami turned back to Korra and took her chin.

Korra hummed and closed her eyes. “What would you like to do to me mistress?”

“Hmhmhmhm! Something very showy. We must demonstrate for your friend.”

“Mmmm!” Korra shook her ass up against her mistress. “I think she’ll like whatever we do.” She opened her eyes to look at Katara. “This is what you could have, Katara. A collar, and all the pleasures you can imagine.” Katara pleaded with her eyes for Korra to stop this, let her go, flee with her, but it was pointless. She was trapped, and would be forced to beat down a rapidly building hunger in her core as she watched her friend and her enemy make love in such an impossible way in front of her, lest she too be collared and enslaved forever.


	8. Demonstration and Collaring

“Let’s open my little treasure chest. I have a few things that would serve us nicely,” Asami said. Korra rested her chin on her mistress’ shoulder to watch as she opened the wooden case.

“Oh! Hmhm, gods that looks interesting,” Korra said. Katara strained her neck despite herself trying to see.

“Still a prototype. I tested it on myself first naturally,” the empress said. She reached around her back to lovingly squeeze Korra’s rear. “The only kind of pain or harm I want to inflict on you is the kind that makes your cheeks nice and rosy my dearest slave.”

Korra giggled and nuzzled her mistress. “How does it work?”

“I’ll show you, but first I need to change. Run that chain up through the loop on the ceiling my love? The cuffs are on the end that should hang down.”

“Yes mistress.” Korra took the chain from the case and began stringing it through the loop she hadn’t noticed earlier. Asami undid her robe and gently kicked it aside, disappearing into her closet. “Where should I attach this mistress Asami?”

“There’s a hook on the floor, leave it loose for now. Hmm, what should I wear?”

Korra left the chain loose and turned to the captive warrior. “What do you think, Katara?”

“Hmmmnn!”

“I think she said something in white,” Korra said.

“Hmhmhm! That shouldn’t be too hard. Ah, this will do nicely. Take the rest out of the case, the legs fold outward and lock.” Asami donned a white leather teddy with black lacing holding the V dip together. She added matching gloves and thigh high boots while Korra assembled her invention. Katara narrowed her eyes in confusion as she watched it come together, it looked like a horse saddle on legs.

“Does this need anything else, mistress?”

Asami strutted out of the closet and looked over the assembled creation. “Nothing more.”

Korra bit her lip and looked the empress up and down. “You look amazing mistress Asami.”

The empress winked and curled her hair behind her ear. “Climb aboard my lovely slave.” Korra easily slung herself onto the saddle. Asami put a hand to her mouth and giggled lovingly. “My my you’re flexible.” Korra sighed, heart swelling as her mistress gazed at her full of love. She shimmied onto the saddle and raised her arms. Asami leaned in close and began securing the cuffs. Korra let her eyes drift shut and breathed deeply and slow, she smelled so sweet. “Now, I tested these for about twenty minutes on myself. My hands began to tingle after that long, but they’ll serve us just fine for a short while. Interlace your fingers if your hands feel strange, I’ll let them down.”

“Yes mistress,” Korra whispered. The cuffs clicked shut and Asami met her eyes. She grinned wickedly and pulled the chain tought. Korra gasped as her arms were pulled up above her head and held firm.

Asami hooked the chain to the floor. “Pull for me, slave.” Korra did, and as expected the chain held firm. “Very good. Tuck your legs back.” Korra curled her knees, placing them in position for leather straps at her thighs and ankles.

She gazed slyly at her captive friend while Asami strapped her down. “See, Katara? How couldn’t I love this?” For the first time in a long time, Korra admired her friend’s shapely figure, her beautiful eyes, and how lovely her predicament was. “Join me, serve my mistress. We’ll have so much fun,” she cooed. Katara’s eyes widened, she couldn’t believe this, any of it. She pulled again at the frame, letting out muffled sounds around her gag. “Mmm, I don’t think we have her convinced yet mistress Asami.”

The empress finished binding her beloved slave and looked to her other captive. “Maybe what comes next will. Why don’t you share her silence?” Asami rested her arms on Korra’s shoulders from behind, showing her a black leather bit gag. “I felt like staying with the horse theme.” Korra giggled and opened wide. Asami carefully fit the bit between her teeth and pulled it back. “Not to big?”

“Mmm  mmm,” Korra hummed, shaking her head.

“Good. I love gagging my lovely playthings,” Asami said with relish. Korra hummed her approval, leaning back against her. “There are so many wonderful flavors. Balls, bits, rings, all lovely reminders that _you_ are _mine_.”

“Yss msstrss,” Korra mumbled.

Asami snaked her hands up to play with Korra’s breasts. “Ready to show Katara what she can enjoy with us?” Korra nodded. Asami kissed her cheek and dexterously flipped the saddle’s hidden switch. At once it began to vibrate, a small range of motion but with perfectly tuned intensity. Korra simpered with pleasure, instinctively trying to escape the intense sensation fruitlessly. “Hmhmhm! I think she likes it. What do you think Katara?”

Katara was beside herself, a memory had suddenly come back to her. On a fishing boat, a few years ago as they’d passed over a rough patch the vessel shook, quickly but softly. The seat she’d been sitting on at the time was driven just between her legs. That impossible sensation that made her cheeks flush and her knees weak, it was at the empress’s beck and call. And right now in front of her Korra was drowning in it with no escape. Suddenly Korra’s eyes met hers again. More memories came back. Tying each other up with extra rigging for ‘practice,’ marveling at slave girl collars and outfits among loot their parents had brought back from a raid, her attempt one lonely hormone filled night at an improvised ball gag.

Katara was brought back to the present by gloved hands curling around her waist from behind. She jumped and the empress laughed softly in her ear, Katara hadn’t even noticed her leaving Korra’s side. “Do you know why I bought Korra?” she cooed. “The same reason I have you all tied up and gagged, Katara. I could tell she was excited, that deep down she wanted this. Look at her.” Asami took Katara’s chin and turned her head towards Korra. Katara tried to turn her head but she was surprised at how strong the empress was. “This is what I gave her. It could be yours as well. You can dress just as minimally and comfortably, be bound in just as many ways, and pleasured just as intensely.”

Katara could have closed her eyes, but couldn’t find the will to. She’d always admired Korra, but only permitted herself to do so in passing. They were comrades and warriors first. Now here she was, wearing nearly nothing, bound and being pleasured by empress Asami Sato herself. Though she didn’t know it, her inner conflict was the same as Korra’s had been not so long ago. Hidden sexual fantasies fighting with sense and training. Just like Korra, the part of her mind she hid from the world was realizing just how much she wanted to fail this little test.

“Hmhm, but I’m cheating,” Asami said, slipping away. “I shouldn’t touch you, only show you.” She returned to her slave and circled around behind her again. She took her breast in one hand, slipped the other down to tease her clit and nibbled lightly where her shoulder met her neck. “You are my sweet, perfect obedient slave, aren’t you?”

“Mmmm! Yss msstrss!” Korra whimpered around the bit, smiling with fuck-drunk arousal.

“Hmhm! You like showing off for your friend? You want her to join us?”

“Yss msstrss Asrrmrr!”

“If she’s turned on by our little show I’ll strip her bare, collar her and claim her. She’ll lie next to you by my side. You can even help me train her.” Korra dissolved into muffled cries of arousal as the thought of it all pushed her over the edge and she came. Katara couldn’t look away, she’d lost all focus on anything but the impossible debauchery before her.

Asami turned off the saddle and kissed Korra’s cheek. “Did that feel as good as it looked, my love?”

“Mmmm…” Korra affirmed softly.

Asami removed the bit. “Now, hmhm! What do you say, so Katara can learn by example.”

“Thahaaaa…Thank you for pleasuring me mistress Asami,” Korra replied.

“You’re very welcome, my beloved slave.” Asami undid her bonds and Korra looked to her friend with a sly smile. As Asami finished she rested her head on Korra’s shoulder and looked as well. “I think I can tell from here, but why don’t you go and check for me, Korra?”

“My pleasure, mistress.” The water tribe warrior got slowly to her feet and strutted over, heels clacking. Katara watched her approach, nerves and anticipation in her eyes. There was a sizeable stain between her legs, but this was a case where they had to be absolutely certain. Korra knew now that Asami would never have bought her if she hadn’t wanted to be owned (even if she herself didn’t know it at the time.)

Korra looked hard into Katara’s eyes, slid a hand into her lower robe and felt. It was plain as day, she was incomprehensibly wet. Katara flushed with color and looked away. One half of her mind sank into despair, the newer less known part roared with pleasure.

                Korra looked back to her mistress, bit her lip, and nodded. Asami beamed and strutted to the door. “Guardsman?” she called as she threw it open.

                “Yes my empress!” a voice out of sight responded.

                “Pass word to the rest of the guards and to the Hand of the Empress. I have taken a second water tribe warrior as my slave girl. Be on the lookout should she attempt an escape, but under no circumstances are you to harm her.”

                “It shall be done my empress! If I might inquire, how likely is she to attempt an escape?”

                “Oh, not very likely at all, but the wise prepare for everything.” She closed the door and looked to Korra. “I think we should make this official. Fetch your old one for me, it’s still in your quarters I believe.” Korra nodded and disappeared through the hidden door. Asami went back to standing in front of her newly acquired plaything. She expected more defiance in the stare she gave her, perhaps she’d be even easier. Korra returned and Asami passed her the daggers. “Undress her, my slave.”

                With three quick deft cuts and a tug, Katara’s robes were gone but she was unharmed. She turned her head in embarrassment as her lifelong friend and captor took in her beautiful bare body. “Mhmhmmm! Exquisite,” Asami commented.

                “I have always admired her,” Korra confessed.

                She gave Asami what she had retrieved and the empress stepped forward. “From this day forward, Katara of the water tribe, you are mine. You shall do as you are told, call me ‘mistress,’ and lie by my side as my obedient slave.” She fastened the black leather collar that used to be Korra’s around her neck and tightened it just so it wouldn’t be uncomfortable, but still applied the gentle pressure Katara needed to be reminded it was there.

                She closed her eyes again, her cheeks were all but glowing with embarrassment. This was the fate always held above them to scare them into being better warriors. She’d been collared, she was an imperial slave girl and all the guards in the palace would soon know about it. She was skilled in stealth but soon the whole city would know of her, she’d have no escape. She was doomed to suffer Korra’s fate, but she would not give in as she had. At least, that was what she said to herself amidst a sudden sea of mingled self-consciousness and continued arousal.

                She opened her eyes again and found Korra and the empress smiling seductively inches away from her face. Her eyes went wide with fear, not knowing what to expect. To her infinite surprise and confusion, their faces softened and tender lips met her cheeks. “I know it’s hard to believe right now, but trust me, you’re going to love this,” Korra whispered.

                “Mmm, Korra will vouch for me. I am a gentle and loving mistress. I shall only torment you in ways that you will enjoy.” Part of Katara wanted to believe her, but Asami could tell she wasn’t ready to. That was just fine by her, as before, the hunt was half the fun. She circled around to the front and ran her tongue over Katara’s ball gag, locking eyes with her new slave. Katara’s fear wavered as she gazed into emerald pools of seductive joy. She saw what Korra had in her gaze. Promises of incomparable pleasure, dawning affection for her, a thousand arousing scenarios she’d like to play out together. “For now, it is late. As Korra has taken to sleeping beside me, you may have her quarters. I shall have dinner sent for you, and some more suitable clothes ready in the morning.”       


	9. A finished project, a new slave's punishment

As soon as Katara was alone in her new quarters she began to struggle with the collar. She gritted her teeth and pulled in every direction she could, but it was fruitless. The mark of her enslavement wouldn’t come loose. After a minute she gave up and looked around the room. Korra had left a few of her garments lying around. A nightgown, a dress, several undergarments, all just as skimpy and sensual as everything else Katara had seen her wear. She looked away, but the new unfamiliar hunger in the back of her mind acknowledged their pleasing aesthetics nonetheless.

               She could see the sun going down through the widows, if she were going to attempt an escape it would be best to do it by night. She approached the window and looked out. No way to open it, breaking it would be noisy, and guards had a perfect view of any possible escape route, even under cover of darkness. “Rrrrrrgh!” Katara fought the urge to punch the window and snuck back to the door. It was unlocked. She eased it open just far enough to see out.

The empress’ bedchamber had darkened, but it was still bright enough to see in the moonlight. Katara looked in just in time to see Korra remove the adornmants from her hair and shake it loose. She wore a simple blue translucent gown and her gilded collar. She laughed as her long black hair settled in front of her eyes and she brushed it away. “How do you keep your hair like that mistress?”

Asami spoke from somewhere Katara couldn’t see. “Good fortune and practice my love, good fortune and practice.” She walked into view, her sleeping attire was the same but made of some sort of red velvet. She settled herself under the covers of the bed and Korra joined her shortly after. Katara still couldn’t believe what she was seeing, her friend and fellow warrior curling up in the arms of the empress herself. They let out a shared contented sigh and Korra tucked her head under her mistress’ chin.

“It was an unexpected surprise, but I’m very glad Katara has joined us mistress,” Korra said.

“Mhmhm, as am I. You will of course be assisting me in training her.”

“I can’t wait.”

Asami kissed her forehead. “And you needn’t be jealous my beloved slave, you shall receive just as much attention as always.”

Korra giggled and nuzzled her. “Of course mistress.”

               “I don’t plan on playing favorites…but if I did, it would be very hard for you not to win.”

               “Mmmm,” Korra mumbled happily.

               “Sleepy?”

               “Yesmstrs…”

               “Hmhm! Sweet dreams, my love.” Katara eased the door open and took a few careful steps towards the door to the rest of the palace. Korra heard and gave the empress a gentle nudge. “There are guards less than a stone’s throw from that door with orders to keep careful watch tonight, Katara,” Asami said aloud. Katara stiffened, scowled, and retreated back the way she went. She tried to slam the door behind her, but it was the sort that didn’t keep momentum, and it swooshed closed with a rather quiet thud. Korra and Asami giggled before settling back in to sleep.

               Katara took a deep breath and considered the bed in front of her. It looked soft, she hadn’t slept in a while. Rest now, work on how to deal with this in the morning.  She climbed onto the bed and “Oooooohohoooo…wow…” she moaned. Gods this was the softest bed she’d ever felt. She winced as her foot touched something under the covers. She fished it out, another pair of Korra’s lacey underwear. She was too tired and comfy to care, and tossed it aside, letting the impossibly soft bed take her into well-deserved sleep.     

 

               Korra woke when a second pair of arms curled around her middle from behind and a familiar sigh drifted past her ears. The water tribe warrior laughed and leaned her head back to the newcomer. “Good morning Ty Lee,” she whispered. “What are _you_ up to?”

               “Oh not much of anything. You just looked so warm and cozy, I couldn’t resist.”

               “Mmm, who could?” the empress hummed without opening her eyes, pulling closer. Korra blushed and nestled into the bed, happily sandwhiched between her mistress and her fellow slave girl. “Have you come just for the company? I certainly don’t mind if that’s the case, but I get the feeling there’s another reason you’re here,” Asami cooed.

               “There is! It took longer than I was expecting, some of the materials turned out to be quite rare and I wanted it to be perfect. My pet project is complete mistress Asami.”

               “Ah! Wonderful.”

               “I’ve brought it with me if you’d like to try it on now Korra,” Ty Lee said, turning her eyes to a small bundle of black and white resting on Asami’s favorite chair on the other side of the room.

               “I’d love to but…” she yawned.

The empress beamed and nuzzled her. “I agree, it is only just morning. Stay and rest a while, Ty Lee.”

The brunette nestled herself under the blankets and kissed Korra’s cheek. “Mmmm, that would be nice. Thank you mistress.”

“My pleasure,” the empress replied, holding her two lovely girls close. Korra didn’t know which way to turn. She settled for lying on her back, feeling the warm embrace of them both as she drifted back off into the pleasant sort of early morning dozing only lovers could share.

 

Katara woke much later, sitting up at once and taking in her surroundings. Her naked body and the collar quickly reminded her where she was. She narrowed her eyes and straightened her posture. The sun was up, it was time to start making a battle plan. She tossed the blankets off and got to her feet. Faint voices could be heard coming from the empress’ quarters next door. She recognized the succulent poison tone of the empress herself and Korra’s, but there was a third voice she couldn’t place. Whoever it was, now was the time to go out there, look the empress in the face and tell her she would _not_ be going along with this. The only way to convince Asami to release her was to be firm and not play her little games.

Katara reached for the door handle when a light draft tickled her bare chest. She blushed and paused in her motions. She was still very much naked, that wasn’t doing her confidence any favors. She turned on her heel and considered Korra’s dresser. There had to be something in there that was at least a _little_ modest.  

Katara found undergarments of every description, all very light but sturdy and comfortable. None of these would do. Next to them were very minimal tops, some bejeweled or adorned with beads, others barely more than the undergarments. Katara quickly decided the search was fruitless. Better to go in strong but bare. Korra’s backless dress would have done, but it was being cleaned and Katara didn’t even know of its existence. She returned to the door and opened it a crack, she wanted to be sure of what she was walking into.

“Soooo?” Ty Lee cooed, turning this way and that with her hands behind her back. “What do you think?”

Korra turned slowly in her new garments, cheeks flush with color. “I love it Ty Lee, I absolutely love it. I have to ask, where did the idea come from?”

“Mmmmhmhm! It’s the traditional garb of a maid in the Republic. Of course, I’ve altered it. Made it more comfortable, more elegant, added some lace, made the cleavage much less modest, shortened the skirt quite a bit.”

“Mmmm. It’s beautiful. What do you think mistress Asami?”

Asami lounged at the foot of the bed, beaming as she took in Ty Lee’s masterful work. “Absolute perfection. Ty Lee my beloved, I shall grant any wish you might have for such wonderful work.”

Ty Lee giggled. “I have none, save to continue doing what I love.” She paused and bit her finger, looking Korra up and down. “Well, I suppose I do have one.”

“You’d like some time to play with Korra I take it?” Ty Lee nodded. “That’s a wish I’ll happily grant. Would you mind a spectator?”

“Oooo not at all mistress Asami.”

“I look forward to it Ty Lee,” Korra said, already imagining what delightful ideas her fellow slave had in mind for her. She turned back to Asami. “Am I your maid now as well, mistress?”

“Oh I’ll not have you cleaning anything, my dear slave. Though I may have you serve me the occasional drink.”

“Hmhm! I think I’d enjoy that, mistress.” Korra spotted the ajar door. “Good morning Katara,”

Katara pushed the door open and marched into the room, arms crossed and face set. Ty Lee perked up and looked her up and down. “Ooo, so this is your new slave girl? She’s lovely.”

“Is this slave allowed to speak?” Katara demanded.

“Of course you may speak! Gods what terrible falsehoods have the water tribe told about us?” Asami said.

“Many, though the most entertaining details tend to be somewhat true,” Korra said.

Katara’s face hadn’t changed. She took a deep breath. “You may as well release me because I refuse to play your little games, _empress Sato_. Whatever you have done to Korra is clearly effective but I promise you it will not work on me.”

Asami giggled, infuriating Katara further. “What I have _done_ to her? Katara, all that I’ve done is show her how wonderful life as my lovely plaything can be. Submitting was _her_ choice.”

“It shall not be mine!” More giggling, from all three of them. “Stop that!”

“You were right, she is quite feisty,” Asami said. “Training her will be fun.”

“ _Training_ me!? Why you…you…you conceited, evil, venomous…” Asami didn’t respond beyond raising her eyebrows. “Pompous, vile…” Katara stopped as she finally took Korra in. That brief pause was all the reassurance Asami needed. Katara’s eyes alight with the same familiar fire as Korra’s were when she took in one of Ty Lee’s new outfits. She was imagining it on her body, feeling it’s snug fit, enjoying how admiring eyes felt on her as well. Her heartbeat quickened, the very beginnings of sweat started to form on her body. To the trained eyes of empress Sato it was a symphony of delight. Then she finished with “Malicious…succubus!”

“My my, such language from a newly collared slave girl. I’ll need to come up with an appropriate punishment. And I know two very creative girls who would love to help me.” Korra and Ty Lee chuckled, turning playful eyes on their new companion.

Katara stiffened but managed to maintain most of her composure. “D-do your worst! It will have no effect on me. None of your evil pleasures can…stop laughing!”

“I’m sorry Katara, I’m just far more familiar with my mistress’ ‘evil pleasures.’ You’d be surprised what she knows how to do.”

 

Empress Sato reclined on her throne, hardly a care in the world. Southbend had been liberated, the religious zealots had at last quieted down, the empire was in order all things considered. She sighed with content, absent mindedly playing with Korra’s hair. Her beloved slave was relaxing in her lap, still clad in Ty Lee’s new maid uniform.

“Any chores you’d like to have me do, mistress Asami?” Korra teased.

               The empress giggled and toyed with her leash. “Not right this moment. For now I’m simply enjoying your company. And this wonderful outfit.” Asami ran a hand lovingly up Korra’s thigh under her skirt. The water tribe warrior hummed, she loved when her mistress touched her in such an intimate and affectionate way. “I’m afraid I must at least give the impression that I’m here to accept honored guests, otherwise you would by very much tied up and receiving my full attention right now my beloved slave,” Asami said. “I suppose I’ll just have to be satisfied with cuddling you, and of course enjoying Katara’s torment.”

               They turned their eyes to the throne room’s third non-guard occupant resting beside them. Katara was learning just how very strong the empress’ evil pleasures could be. She was strapped to Asami’s half moon seat, arms bound behind her back, ball gag back in her mouth. Asami had considered blindfolding her, but she thought having her see the day’s guests take in her predicament would serve her purposes better. Juices seeped endlessly from between her legs. Every now and then she pulled at her bonds, but it was useless. If the silken rope and leather straps held Korra they had no problem holding her. Her sensitive flesh was pressed mercilessly to the vibrating seat, giving her orgasm after orgasm without rest.

               As a final piece to the assembly, like a garnish on a fine dish was some carefully placed body paint. Written across her in various areas placed so as to avoid obscuring her more arousing anatomy were imperial runes, spelling out various lewd sentiments like “naughty slut” and “look freely, I deserve it.” What few guests they’d had to the palace that day had indeed taken in the sight of the empress’ new slave girl receiving a delightful punishment. In her pleasure drunken state, Katara found the new unfamiliar part of her mind was beginning to rise in volume. Though the rest of her cringed with self-consciousness, the dark parts of her sang approval at the new experience of being embarrassed and aroused at the same time. She turned to look at them and let out a muffled sound, pleading with her eyes for relief. Asami bit her lip and shook her head, her punishment wasn’t done yet.  

               The doors to the throne room opened and in strode Opal of all people. “Hello empress Sato, I’ve come to oh! Mmm, has someone been bad?” she said, catching sight of Katara. The captive water tribe warrior blushed and turned away, a new wave of humiliation passing over her.

               “Yes, as a matter of fact she has. Welcome Opal, I’m glad you came.”

               “Of course my empress. Why have you called for me?”

               “I plan to have a celebration in honor of our liberation of Southbend. Nothing too garish or indulgent, but a party all the same. I’d like to have you and the best dancers of the tavern there to entertain.”

               “We’d be honored to! What will the dress code be like?”

               “On the more modest side, but you all can certainly show _some_ skin. What fun would it be otherwise?”

               Opal bowed. “Send word of the time and place, we will be ready.”

               “One week’s time after sunset, here in the throne room.”

Opal nodded and started to leave. “Forgive me if I’m overstepping myself here, but, don’t you normally have another slave girl with you?”

“I do, Ty Lee is busy with her craft. My newly collared companion needs a more appropriate wardrobe.”

“Ah, I see. I adore the outfit by the way, Korra.”

Korra blushed and winked. “Thank you.”

Opal left the room and Asami turned her eyes back to Katara. “What do you think, my slave? Has she had enough?”

Korra studied Katara. The captive warrior let out more muffled pleas for release, but she could see no effect on Korra’s thoughts. “I think she could use one more. May I help her with it, mistress?”

“Hmhm, you may.”

“Thank you.” Asami gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and undid her leash. Korra got to her feet and circled around behind Katara. There was hot breath at her ear, and skilled hands wandered up around her belly and to her breasts. “Mmmhey Katara. Having fun?”

“Hmmmmnrgh! Mmmmrf!” What was supposed to be a howl of defiance and anger became a haggared sensual cry. Katara couldn’t help it, all her world was vibration and endless orgasm. Whether or not she liked it or had the strength to rebel was irrelevant, the stimulation was all enveloping.

“Cum once more for our mistress, then I’ll let you rest.” _Our_ mistress. The phrase was foreign to them both. To Korra it brought excitement, to Katara the same along with apprehension and nerves. Still, it wasn’t as though she had any choice but to cum she thought bitterly. Korra kneaded and played with her breasts, giving her nipples the occasional soft pinch. “If you ask nicely, I’m sure mistress will let you watch us as well.”

Katara wanted to laugh and say how little pleasure such a spectacle would give her, but the thought vanished as Korra nibbled her ear lobe, replaced by undeniable arousal. “Hhhhnnnhnnnnn…” she whimpered.

“That’s good, isn’t it? Just once more, cum for our mistress.” Korra bit her lip and moved a hand down to rub Katara’s clit. That added stimulation was more than she could bare, and it was going to make her cum much quicker. Katara pulled and writhed and let out countless muffled sounds, but she could escape neither the machine nor Korra’s fingers. She cried out around the gag as a final ravaging climax rocked her body and Korra looked to her mistress for approval. Asami nodded and Korra switched off the seat.

Katara relaxed and panted. She was working fast and hard to push away the knowledge that she’d enjoyed the whole affair. Within five minutes of rest she’d recovered her composure and looked back to her captor and her friend. Korra was back on her leash, waiting obediently with her mistress. Katara scowled, the effect marred by her gag and pulled at the rope and leather with renewed vigor.

  “She is a feisty one. Still, I think she’s learned her lesson.” Asami got to her feet and strutted over, taking Katara’s chin in her hand. “Are you finished calling your mistress names?” Katara glowered at her in a way that said she very clearly wasn’t. “Perhaps I should turn it back on, then?” Katara’s deathglare became wide eyes of fear. “That’s what I thought. Have you learned your lesson?”

“…Yrs.”

“Yes, what?” Asami cooed with glee.

“…Yrs…mrstrss.”

“Good. I think you’ve had enough training for today. Ty Lee has left some new clothes for you in your quarters. You’re free to rest for the remainder of the day.” The empress turned her eyes back to Korra. “I’ll be busy punishing Korra.”

Korra laughed and cocked her head. “For what, mistress?”

“Oh nothing in particular,” Asami replied, returning to her and pulling her in playfully by the leash. “That’s the nice thing about being the empress, I don’t need a reason.”

“Hmhm! Yes mistress Asami.”

The empress tucked her hand around Korra’s cheek and gave her another kiss. “Come, I have a skirt to lift and a maid to pleasure.”

     

  A/N: Hello dear readers. It had been a year since I began this delightful alternate universe tale of debauchery. I began it while bored on a family vacation, as when one is surrounded by relatives with bad internet access one has little else to do but write and be horny. Both together sparked the idea for this tale and as I write, I am sitting in the same place on another family vacation. I am so glad that all of you have enjoyed my work and I plan on continuing until the idea train has at last run out. Thank you for all your kind words, rest assured more is coming.


	10. An Evening of Significance

Katara collapsed onto her bed and panted, at long last relieved of her relentless pleasuring. How long could she last like this? She’d come to rescue Korra, and she’d done it of her own volition. No one else knew she was here, the empress could torment her for as long as she wanted. Whether she enjoyed it or not was irrelevant, she would lose herself to sensation before long at this pace. She had no more energy, if she was going to resist at all she needed rest. She shivered as a small draft of cold air passed over her bare body. She blearily picked up her head and spotted a bundle of blue cloth at the foot of her bed. Skimpy or not she couldn’t sleep if she was this cold.

She scooped up the bundle and unfolded it. Stockings and a garter belt like Korra’s, with the addition of a metal top of the same shade of blue. It barely hid her breasts, and it’s two halves were held together by a small string of shining beads. Katara considered tossing them aside, but decided that anything was better than being naked. She pulled on the new garments, they were surprisingly soft despite being so snug, even the metal top. It seemed the empress’ seamstress was also a skilled metal worker. She’d be perfectly comfortable while the empress enjoyed the view she thought bitterly. She realized her hair had been tied up in a braid for a long while and shook it loose. It felt nice to have it loose again. She lay back down and closed her eyes.

A few moments later she noticed the voice of the empress next door. She was about to begin “punishing” Korra. Even exhausted as she was, Katara doubted she could sleep through the sound. A thought struck Katara, a simple and in other situations logical one. If she couldn’t sleep, she could at least see what they were up to. In this situation, she caught the thought and quickly thrust it away. At least until she heard a familiar giggle from Korra. If she could hear that there was no way she would be able to ignore the sounds that were sure to follow. At least she could put images to the sounds instead of letting her imagination run even wilder. Maybe she could even learn a few more of Asami’s tricks so they wouldn’t surprise her. At least, that was what she told herself. She got grudgingly to her feet and opened the door a crack to watch.

  


“Now that I have you all to myself, I think we’ve both earned a little play time,” Asami drawled, hunting once more through her closet of sensual attire.

“Mhmhm! Yes mistress Asami,” Korra replied, waiting with her arms behind her back by the bed.

“I think this will do nicely.” There was a rustling of cloth as she dressed. “I think I’ll give you to Ty Lee in the morning, I have diplomats to make nice with I’m afraid. She’ll keep you entertained I’m certain.”

Korra rubbed her thighs together and beamed with excitement. “I’m certain she will mistress Asami.”

“Hmmm,” Asami exited the closet. She wore an intricate lacey red top that showed off her naval and tightly hugged her breasts with a matching high seated thong and thigh highs, all topped off with a featureless black choker. She gave Korra a smoldering look and bit her lip. Korra’s knees felt weak and her cheeks flushed with color. “Ready for your punishment, my beloved slave?”

Korra shivered with pleasure. “Y-yesss mistress Asami.”

“Good. Under the hook, my lovely maid. We’re going to try a new fiber Ty Lee’s made for me.” Korra took her place and Asami revealed a long length of cloth like a bedsheet. “Sometimes I want you nice and secure with the strongest binds I can build. Other times...” the empress traced the cloth over Korra’s neck, making her shiver and giggle. “I trust you enough to use something nice and soft. This should be strong but I know you are as well. You won’t pull _too_ hard on this, will you?

“Of course not mistress, I deserve my punishment,” Korra purred.

“Mmm, very good.” Asami threaded the cloth through the hook. “Arms up.” Korra obeyed and Asami began tying a careful intricate bind, like a pair of cuffs. Korra closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensations of the occasional light brush of Asami’s hair or her clothing. “There.” Asami took Korra’s chin, gently turned her head and kissed her. The water tribe warrior mewled with pleasure, tugging lightly at her bonds. Asami slowly and deliberately wrestled Korra’s tongue into submission, taking much pleasure in toying with her, letting her play as well before carefully dominating the game.

She worked a hand down Korra’s body, enjoying her warm skin and Ty Lee’s wonderful work. She lovingly slipped under Korra’s skirt and began massaging her inner thighs. Asami slowly broke the kiss and gazed into Korra’s eyes while her hand explored. “That’s good, isn’t it my beautiful maid?”

“Yes mistress, please keep touching me like that,” Korra whined.

Asami bit her lip and got her other hand involved, cupping and kneading Korra’s breast. “I could tease you all day long.” She nibbled her neck and shifted the cloth of Korra’s corset just enough to reveal her nipples. “But I won’t. I will however be working you up to orgasm niiiice and slooooow.” She circled Korra’s nipple slowly and lusciously, drawing fresh whimper of pleasure from her captive. “And no gag for you, I want to hear you beg. I may work you up to the edge a few times, but you’ll only be cumming once.” Korra whimpered, this was going to be delightful torment.

Asami’s other hand started hunting for the side of Korra’s underwear, but couldn’t find it. “Ha! When did you lose your panties?”

“While you were changing mistress,” Korra murmured, a little playful pride in her voice.

“Hmhmhmhm, naughty girl.” The empress explored all over her lower regions, save the center of her pleasure. That she was saving for later. She strayed close once or twice, but always backed away. She cupped her firm luscious rear, grinding up against her at the same time. “I have another new toy we’ll be trying this evening.” Asami nibbled her ear, Korra gasped and smiled. “But you’ll have to earn its use.”

“Haaa how can I do that mistress Asami?” Korra whispered.

The empress gently curled Korra’s short leather leash around her hand and pulled it taught. “The first part’s easy. Remind me what you are?”

“I am your obedient slave mistress Asami.”

“Very good. And what do you want?”

“I want you to make me cum mistress.”

“Hmhmhmmm, good girl. You want my fingers?”

Korra shivered with anticipation. “Yes, please mistress!”

Asami bit her lip and looked at her love with unending admiration. She was _very_ much hers. “Then spread your legs for me.” Korra obeyed. “And bring those sweet lips back here.” Korra hummed and closed her eyes as her mistress sealed her in another kiss. Asami started exploring the edge of Korra’s labia. Luscious careful circles, playing with her lips and enjoying the slick feel of her juices. She worked her way inward with a tantalizingly slow pace, continuing to knead and massage Korra’s breast. Just as she was on the cusp of her inner vulva, Asami stopped and carefully broke the kiss. Korra pleaded with her eyes for her mistress no to deny her, and the empress smirked dominantly. All she’d wanted was to see that look in her eyes before she continued.

Asami’s masterful fingers slipped deep into Korra’s folds, making the water tribe warrior arch her back and shudder with pleasure. “Yyyyes! Gods yeeeees!”

“What do you say, my beloved slave?”

“Thank you mistress!”

“Hmmm, you’re _very_ welcome.” She resumed nibbling Korra’s neck. Letting her eyes droop as she lost herself in pleasuring her beloved slave. She worked her fingers in slow, slooooow strokes, letting Korra feel every solitary inch of movement. Korra was in absolute ecstasy. If she’d learned one thing from her sexual awakening it was that pleasuring oneself slowly wasn’t easy. The only real way to control the pace was to have another do it. And what better way was there than being bound and at the mercy of her beloved mistress?

Asami suddenly curled her fingers upwards and Korra shuddered with unexpected sensation. “Mhmhm!” The empress broke the kiss again. “Warm and wet and slick,” she cooed. “Just how I like you my beloved slave.”

“G-going to caaaahaha! Cum...mistress...”

Asami laughed and looked lovingly at Korra. “My, someone’s sensitive. Though I suppose I have been teasing you a lot today already.” She continued her stroking, watching carefully for the signs of an approaching orgasm. “Or, maybe I’m just that good, hm?” Korra started to curl her toes. Asami spotted the minuscule change in posture and began slowing down even further. Korra pulled at her bonds and let out the softest mewl. Asami finished up with one long loving stroke as she withdrew her fingers. Korra whined with frustration and writhed gently in her mistress’ embrace but reluctantly relaxed after the building climax had receded. “Mmm, good. I think you’ve earned a round with my new invention.” Asami lusciously licked her fingers clean and tapped Korra’s nose. “Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back.”

She stepped away. Korra tried to turn around and see what she was doing, but the cloth was tied so as to prevent it. She fidgeted and squirmed with hunger, she longed for her mistress to satisfy her. The denial was delicious and frustrating. Asami slipped her newest creation into a concealed slit in her thong, biting her lip as her end slipped inside of her. She buckled it carefully into place and then returned to her captive maid. Korra heard her footsteps and waited eagerly for her touch. Asami ensured the first thing she felt was her toy sliding along her inner thigh. Korra looked down and shivered with anticipation.

“Mhmhmhm! Excited?” Asami cooed, tucking her arms around Korra’s waist.

“Mmmyes mistress,” Korra gasped. The sight of the false member that held some new surprise from Asami was making her insatiable.

“Hmm, I don’t know if you’re ready,” Asami teased.

“Puuuh, please mistress Asami, punish your slave,” Korra simpered, slowly swaying her hips.

Asami hummed. “Hmhmhm, I stand corrected.” She swept up a healthy serving of Korra’s juices and worked her hand up and down the shaft of her new toy. Then she lifted her skirt, carefully spread her labia, and slipped it into her depths. Korra moaned loud and long as she felt it’s touch at last. “And now, my little surprise...” Asami did something Korra couldn’t see and then...VVVVVVVVVV!

“Haaaaaaaaa!” Korra cried.

“Mhm _hm!_ I’ve been refining my design, this one vibrates on both sides,” the empress whispered. She carefully lifted Korra’s leg, placed her other hand on Korra’s breast and started fucking her with a slow and deliberate rhythm. “I could do this aaaaall day,” the empress hummed.

“Yes, all day...please mistress Asami...” Korra gasped.

Such a perfect plea. Asami looked at her with unending fondness, and a thought came to her. Why not discuss the last thing she wanted now? Well, maybe not at this exact moment she thought as Korra hungrily gyrated her hips. Perhaps after they were finished.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a fresh warning gasp from Korra. “Cahacumming! Cumming!”

“Ah ah, not yet.” Asami slowed down and withdrew the toy from her slave. Korra simpered with longing. “Be patient my love.” She let Korra’s leg down and ran the toy gently over inner thigh, letting her hands explore all over her legs and ass. “This time I won’t stop. Get ready my lovely maid.” She lifted Korra’s leg again and resumed fucking her, keeping her pace deliberately slow. Just because this time she was going to let Korra climax didn’t mean she had to let her do it fast. A few beads of sweat began to accumulate on the water tribe warrior. Her eyes drooped and she began to pant.

“Ah! Aaah! Mistress I..I’m…!”

Asami was approaching her own limit, the vibrator had been working on _her_ nonstop. She closed her eyes, kissed Korra’s cheek and whispered “Cum with me, my love.” Korra curled her toes and let out a long whispy cry as pleasure ravaged her. Asami shuddered as well, letting her eyes roll upwards and thrusted deep one last time. She switched off the vibrator and kissed Korra’s neck, letting her leg down again. “Mmm, gooood girl.” She slipped the toy from inside her and circled around her front, sealing her in another kiss. Korra sighed with pleasure, happily dancing with Asami’s tongue. After the empress had broken the kiss Korra locked eyes with her. She wanted more.

“Please, punish me more mistress Asami,” she whispered.

Asami put a hand to her mouth and giggled. Now she really needed to talk to her. But it could wait. “Only because you asked so nicely.” She tucked her arms under Korra’s legs, lifting her off her feet and gazed into her eyes with endless adoration, ready for round two.

Katara at last looked away, this could go on all night, she needed rest. As she stood she felt the wetness between her legs she hadn’t noticed before. She blushed bright even though no one knew but her. That had turned her on, a lot. Still, she didn’t have the strength to grapple with the implications of that realization. She stumbled over to the bed and collapsed. Even the sounds of lovemaking from the next room weren’t enough to keep her from falling into a very deep sleep.

When at last they had no more to give, Korra and Asami shed their clothes and crawled into bed together. Korra snuggled up to her mistress’ chest and sighed with content. Now was as good a time as any. “Korra? Do you have the stamina to talk?”

“Mmm, of course mistress.”

“I had a thought a while ago, but didn’t want to mention my idea until I knew you were comfortable with life in the palace. There’s a law, an ancient archaic one that decrees the emperor or empress must be married within the first three years of their rule. I thought about working to abolish it but coming from me I get the feeling it would come across poorly.”

“Mmm.” Korra wondered what this could be about. Would she marry some prince in a neighboring nation and then divorce him immediately?

“I looked at the law more carefully and saw that it _doesn’t_ say I must share my power with the one I marry, thank the gods. That person doesn’t even need to be of royal blood. Only that I must be married.” Korra opened her eyes, suddenly she thought she knew where this was going. “Korra. Though I am your mistress, this is not an order. I don’t even really want it to be a request. It is an offer. Would you take my hand, in marriage?” The water tribe warrior sat up and looked into Asami’s eyes. They looked on her with endless love. “Nothing about your position would change, of course. Though, hmhm! I may refer to you as my slave-bride or slave-princess when the mood strikes me.”

For a moment, Korra wondered what she would say to herself if she could have seen what would happen in just a few short months. Before her was her once mortal enemy, but now? She was her mistress, her companion, the only one in the world she could say she loved. Her emerald green eyes weren’t their usual striking dominant shade, now they were soft and loving. This really wasn’t an order. There were a few moments of silence, then Korra drifted forward and kissed her. “Yes.”


	11. Update

Hello dear readers! My sincerest apologies for the lack of updates, but rest assured more is coming! I haven't forgotten about our favorite empress and her beloved (and now betrothed) slave girl :). I felt I owed you guys a little explanation for my absence, and I'm sorry if you got an email update, go all excited and then found out it's just me saying this :/. 

So, what's the deal? Well, I'm studying abroad in Ireland at the moment. Everything that comes with that has been exceptionally draining and finding the time and energy to write good smut has been difficult. I don't want to turn out anything half baked for you guys, you're the best fans a pervy fic writer could ask for and you deserve the best in return. Thank you so much for putting up with my inconsistency and my constant switching of stories. As I've said, I write smut as my way to unwind and sometimes I'm in the mood for one thing over another, fluff over smut, one pairing over another. 

ALL of my stories marked incomplete I will return to, you have my word on that. I'm sorry if it takes a while but real life is a bitch like that. Thanks so much again for your patience, I'm so glad you like the story. MORE IS COMING. I PROMISE. 

Peace and love friends :). 

 

Nightwolf/CaptainAdmen


	12. Morning Playtime

Short chapter of pure smut! There was gonna be more plot afterwards but I figured you guys would prefer to have the fun stuff early rather than wait for me to figure out how I wanted the Southbend liberation party go down. Enjoy, sorry I haven't updated in a while! 

 

 

Korra was brought back to the consciousness by a nimble tongue dancing it’s way between her lips. She smiled around the unexpected kiss and hummed her approval. A familiar playful giggle and the scent of dyes told her who it was. Her visitor softly bit Korra’s lower lip and then pulled away just far enough to let her speak. “Good morning Ty Lee,” the water tribe warrior whispered.

               “Hmhm! Morning.” She backed off a little more, beaming wide and fixing Korra with a mischievous grin. “Mistress Asami says you’re all mine for now,” Ty Lee cooed, toying with the ring on Korra’s collar.

               “And what are you going to do with me?” Korra replied. She tried to move her arms to embrace her but found them bound in the empress’ manacles.

               “That to start with.” Ty Lee rested her chin on Korra’s chest. “You’re quite the heavy sleeper. Thought it was gonna take putting my tongue somewhere else to wake you up.” Korra chuckled and looked at her counterpart with bedroom eyes that were still a little drowsy. “What to do next?” Ty Lee mused, twirling a strand of Korra’s hair around her finger.

               “Whatever you want,” Korra replied. Arousal was beginning to wake her further.

               “Wellll, now that I’ve got you tied up, there is one thing I’ve been dying to do since we met.” Ty Lee slipped downward a few inches and paused to take in Korra’s wonderful breasts before sealing her lips around one of her nipples.

               “Mmmmmhhhh…” Korra mumbled, closing her eyes and biting her lip.

               “Hmhm!” Ty Lee giggled. She tucked her arms more fully aroud her captive, embracing her while she lapped at her soft flesh.

               The cloth against her skin felt different. “New mmmm…! New outfit?”

               “Mhm!” Ty Lee sucked hard and pulled away, releasing her with a soft *pop!*. “You like it?” It was similar to the one she was used to seeing her in. A naval exposing top and skirt, though the material was white with red around the edges, not translucent, and the skirt hugged her legs rather than floating around. Korra nodded, taking her in bit by bit. Ty Lee very much liked her wandering eyes, but called her attention back with a soft tap on the nose with her finger. “Mistress Asami has given you a little endurance training, but I want to see what cute little noises you make when you cum over and over and over.”

               Delight, anticipation and a little apprehension washed over Korra, the wonderful cocktail that came with forced orgasms. “I see you’re feeling adventurous.”

               “Hmhm! We can’t have you thrashing your legs around though. How did my new cloth hold up last night?”

               “Mmm perfectly.”

               “Great! Ankles to thighs,” Ty Lee instructed. Korra obeyed and the nubile seamstress set to binding her legs into a bent position. “The empress said you might get your nipples pierced?” she said as she worked.

               “I’m thinking about it.”

               “How about I play with them in a way that isn’t permanent first? See how you like it?”

               Korra smiled and nodded. “I like that idea.”

               “Hmmm, good,” Ty Lee said gleefully. She tightened the last knot and leaned back to examine her handiwork. Her beautiful friend, naked, bound and exposed, looking at her with the erotic hunger she’d finally managed to set free. “I’d like to hear all those cute little sounds clearly, but I’m planning on being close, so that wouldn’t be very easy on my ears.” She reached down off to the side of the bed and reemerged with a black ball gag. “Open wiiiide!” Korra did and Ty Lee secured it in place, looking lovingly into Korra’s eyes as she took away her ability to speak. “Mmm, perfect.” The water tribe warrior felt wonderfully vulnerable.

               Ty Lee lay down next to her and rested her chin on her hand, using the other to trace a teasing finger around Korra’s belly. “We both belong to mistress Sato, one more than the other from what I hear,” she said with a wink. Korra hummed to the affirmative, a little happy flush in her cheeks. “But right now, you are aaaall mine.” She planted a playful kiss on Korra’s cheek and held up an unfamiliar device with a rounded head. “I’ve been testing another of mistress’ new inventions. This one is meant to be comfortable to hold, and tricky to get away from.” She leaned in and whispered. “You’d best get used to it, because it’s staying pressed nice and firm until I say so.” Korra tugged at her binds and groaned around her gag, eager and aroused.

               The nubile seamstress adjusted a few pillows to make herself and her captive comfortable, then clicked the switch on the wand. She bit her lip and surreptitiously pressed it to Korra’s slit. The water tribe warrior shuddered with arousal and pressed herself into the vibrator. “Mmmmhmhm!” Ty Lee hummed. “Such a perfect little fuck toy. I hope you’re comfortable…” She moved closer and slipped her mouth back over Korra’s nipple. Ty Lee’s eyes rolled back and closed with pleasure, she’d wanted to do this for a long time. She basked in all the little sensations and thought about just how long she could pleasure Korra while their mistress was away.

 

                    Meanwhile in the throne room, representatives from a few neighboring nations had left and it was back to business as usual. At first the empress had tried to have Katara perform Korra and Ty Lee’s usual duty of providing a distraction, but she had predictably refused. Asami didn’t mind though, everything had gone as hoped and now she had a new excuse to punish her.

               The first regular visitor of the day found Katara bound to a leather padded wooden rest, strapped to it at the wrists, forearms, ankles and thighs like she was riding a horse flat out. She’d been blindfolded, gaged with a metal ring and was receiving a thorough fucking from a false cock mounted to a sort of lever and gear assembly Asami was operating lazily with one hand. “Welcome Stena. Have you made the arrangements for the celebration?” the empress asked.

               “Ah, yes uh…I have,” her visitor said, clearly very distracted.

               “Oh don’t mind my slave girl. She’s learning what happens when she tells her mistress ‘no’ and testing a prototype contraption for ah…a friend of mine.”

               “Hghuck Yuuh!” Katara growled.

               Asami tutted with mock outrage and swatted her rear, drawing an exceptionally feminine squeak from her captive and making her blush very brightly. “Behave yourself slut, you’re being rude to our guest.” She turned back to Stena.

               “*ahem!* ah yes, the troops have returned from Southbend. Calathor has been escorted to the edge of the empire and expelled, the libations are ordered and the guests invited.”

               “Wonderful. Resume your normal duties when ready, you’ve done well.” Stena left and Asami whispered to Katara. “One down, a few dozen to go today. Hmhm, you can’t see it, but Stena seemed quite fond of looking at your lovely body.” Katara turned her head away, still blushing. “Hmhm, I think you’ll learn your lesson after a few more, but you’ll be keeping me company for the rest of them anyway. What do you think of my new toy?” Katara let out a string of gibberish. “Mmm, I agree. It lacks a certain surreptitious finesse. I’ll make a few small adjustments later.” Katara pulled at her bonds, slurring something along the lines of threats. Asami smiled and rested her chin on her hand, listening.

               “Is that so? Please, do tell me more.”

               “Muphungh! Fulgh augh!”

               “Mhmmm, we must teach you to be more polite,” Asami cooed. “And I know just how to do it. Bolin? How long until our next visitor?”

               “A few minutes,” he chimed off, keeping his composure remarkably well despite the spectacle he and the empress were enjoying.

               “Wonderful, just enough time.” The empress uncrossed her legs and got to her feet. She’d been waiting for Katara to get comfortable before introducing a new element to her torment. She drew a small bottle of her favorite lubricant and a new device recommended by the governor of the Eastern Shelf out from a cozy hiding place behind the throne. “Let’s try something new, my lovely slave.” The empress took her time lubricating the toy, letting Katara stew in anticipation, unable to see or imagine what was coming. “Now, I know Korra isn’t very fond of this, but Ty Lee has been known to try it from time to time, and as the old imperial saying goes nothing ventured nothing gained.”

               There was a pause, Katara waited and then… “Huhgh?” something probed gently at her rear, then slowly pressed harder and harder until… “Hurmuuuuuhh,” she groaned. It was an unexpected but bizarrely arousing sensation. Were she in her right mind she might have suppressed the sounds it caused her to make, not give Asami the satisfaction. But she, like Korra before was completely intoxicated, lost in the empress’ web and a slave not just to her, but to her own body. Then it started to vibrate.

               “Mmmm, I think she likes it,” Asami cooed, planting a loving kiss on Katara’s rear. The water tribe warrior was completely unable to protest or let loose more mangled cusses. All she could do was whimper and writhe as new very arousing feelings washed over her. Everyone who came to visit would see and hear her like this. At the back of her mind this was terrible, but in the front all it did was bring fresh warmth to her flesh and make her salivate harder.

               From the same hiding place as before Asami withdrew one of her floggers, a bristle of soft red and black leather. “And, every time you’re rude to our guests for the rest of the day, I’ll be sure to give you one of these.” She masterfully cracked the flogger against Katara’s rear, making her squeal with surprise, pain and pleasure all at once. “Of course, I might give you one every now and then just for fun, but I think you get my meaning.” Asami was beside herself with delight. She sat back down and rested the flogger against the throne, content to enjoy the show while she awaited her next visitor.

 

               Korra curled her toes and let out a muffled cry as her fourth orgasm was forced onto her. Ty Lee hummed her approval in her ear. She was at long last satiating her own urges, hungrily fingering herself with the hand that wasn’t keeping the wand pressed to Korra’s womanhood.

               “Mmm, ready to try something new? Hmhm, I’d like to get to it before I cum,” Ty Lee cooed. Korra let out a ragged affirmation and Ty Lee reluctantly slowed her hands, then eased the wand off to grant her senses time to recover. Korra slowly uncurled her toes and panted, releasing a very pleased shudder and chuckle. Ty Lee laughed with her and lovingly ran her tongue over Korra’s gag. “I can see why mistress loves you so much. You’re just too much fun,” the nubile seamstress trilled. She nestled up against Korra’s neck and withdrew a tiny device the water tribe warrior didn’t recognize.

“This one was my idea, but mistress Asami designed them.” She opened and closed the clasp a few times to demonstrate. “It was fun helping her perfect them. The trick was getting them to pinch just right. Hard enough to make an impression, but not hard enough to _really_ hurt. Ready to try?” Korra nodded, a little nervous. “Trust me, I think you’ll like this.” Ty Lee bit her lip and gently applied the first clamp. Korra closed her eyes and pulled at her bonds as the sharp unfamiliar bite caught her sensitive flesh. While initially just painful, the sensation quickly became erotic, just as so many others had. Seeing the flush come back to her cheeks and her toes curl once more, Ty Lee applied the other and let the feeling sink in. She rested her chin on her hand and rubbed her legs together with hunger, watching Korra writhe and wriggle. After a few more moments to let her regain her composure, Ty Lee nibbled her ear and resumed the vibrating onslaught.      


	13. The End

For the celebration of Southbend’s liberation, Ty Lee had made Korra yet another new dress. It was made of a sparkling blue fabric like thousands of tiny sapphires. It covered more leg than her others, but the neckline was far from modest and it seemed Ty Lee had challenged herself to find the exact moment when a backless dress became an ass-less dress and stopped just short of it. Crowning the assembly was a newly forged set of hair adornments, matching golden armbands, and a beautiful choker adorned with rubies.   
Korra stood for a long time in front of the mirror, taking in the whole outfit on her body for the first time. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen her reflection and been so pleased. “Do you think I could marry Ty Lee as well, mistress?” Korra called towards the bath chamber.   
The empress responded with a warm chuckle. “I don’t see why not. I certainly won’t be jealous.” Asami turned around in the bath and rested her head on her hands. “May I see?” Korra crossed to the bath chamber and looked lovingly into her mistress’ eyes. Asami bit her lip and spun a finger, instructing her to turn on the spot. Korra winked and did so, letting her have a good long look. “Maybe I should call off the party. Right now all I can think about is how much I want you alone.”   
“Hmhm!” Korra leaned down for a long loving kiss. It broke slowly with lips only just slipping away from each other and eyes staying drooped and tender.   
Asami lightly stroked her cheek and said “Check in on Katara for me? I’ll be out in a minute.”   
“Mmmyes mistress. Shall I adjust her predicament at all?”   
“No need, our beloved seamstress will in a short while.” The empress gave her chin one last loving stroke before turning back around in the water and Korra entered Katara’s quarters. 

As soon as the door opened the sweet familiar sounds of vibrator’s mechanical buzzing mingled with Katara’s muffled moans of pleasure flooded out. Her arms and legs had been bound tightly together with an adhesive wrap around her wrists and ankles, leaving her laid straight as an arrow on her bed. She’d been blindfolded and gagged with a bit, and in such a position was unable to escape the vibrating toys embedded in her womanhood and up her ass. Eventually she stopped trying to and writhed now more out of instinct than conscious desire. “Doing all right in here I hope?” Korra chimed.   
Katara turned toward the familiar voice and let loose a weak string of whimpers. “Hrrrm! Hhhhhuuuuuhn!” Even if it was only for the duration of her current predicament, her defiance and fire had been lost to endless orgasms. All she could manage was a muffled plea for relief. Korra couldn’t help but admire her mistress’ work. Now she knew what Asami had seen as she’d slowly and carefully worn down years of repression to awaken her desires.   
“I’ll be tied up right next to you if I turn off mistress’ toy. As much fun as that would be, I have other plans.” Korra strutted over and took a luscious handful of Katara’s breast, inciting a fresh whimper of pleasure and overstimulation. “Don’t worry, Ty Lee will keep you company. I’m sure it’ll be a fun evening.”   
“Evhnh!?” Katara whined.   
Korra hummed yes and gently draped herself over her companion. “Just think about how every orgasm brings you one step closer to lying at mistress Asami’s feet with me where you belong, I’m sure that’ll speed things up.” Katara tugged at her bonds and moaned, the movement causing a small droplet to glide from her mouth down over her cheek.   
Korra sighed as warm skin fresh from the bath pressed against her bare back and the familiar scent of Asami’s hair permeated the air. “Had enough?” she teased.   
“Yrrs! Plls msstrss!” Katara cried.   
“Mmm, I think she’s earned a little break. Don’t you?” Asami cooed.   
“She does need to be ready for more when Ty Lee gets here,” Korra replied. Asami reached down and clicked both vibrators off. Katara relaxed and panted, sweet relief washing over her. The empress bit her lip and carefully undid the ballgag.   
“Now, what do you say, slave?” Asami cooed.   
“Thaaahaaa…thank you mistress,” Katara sighed. Asami met Korra’s eyes and they shared a look. They could both hear it in her tone. Thanking her for such merciless pleasure was only just on the side of being trained rather than of her own volition. Asami carefully cut her bonds and let her stretch out and relax.   
“Rest well Katara, you’ll be needing your strength. Dinner will be brought for you in a few minutes.” Asami kissed Korra’s cheek and returned to their shared bedchamber. Korra took one last look at her companion, she could see the ghost of a smile behind her panting. She leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the earlobe and then left the way she came in. 

The celebration was as lavish as had been seen in the imperial palace before. Wine flowed, instruments sang, Opal and her fellows danced on a small stage around a central banquet. The empress spoke to someone here and there as she needed to. None commented sourly on the nature of her companion, perhaps since she lacked her collar. Neither of them cared, she was the empress, this was her home and her celebration.   
When at last the long line of bows and hand grasps was finished, Asami lead Korra to the dance floor and brought her in close. “Forgive me for keeping you here, but it was the only way I could show you what you were hiding,” she whispered.   
Korra rested her head on her breast. “Mmm.”   
“Consider my last immutable bonds removed. You may leave and return as you please. I imagine you have a few things from home you’d like to collect and more than a few people you’d like to explain your absence to.”   
Korra looked up at her. Her smile was both soft and genuine. Korra returned it and said “Thank you mistress.”   
Asami stroked her cheek with her thumb. “All I have ever wanted is for you to be mine because you wanted to be.”   
Korra nuzzled her hand. “I am yours mistress Asami. Forever.” 

The empress would eventually extend the same kindness to Katara, after she was certain that she too had indeed willingly given herself over. In the end the Resplendant Red Queen sat comfortably on her throne with three lovely slave girls beside her, leashes curled around her hand. Korra and Katara kept their weapons carefully concealed and ready to protect their mistress. Each night they fell asleep together, Korra and Asami trading one special extra kiss and an affirmation of love. 

So did she reign so long as she lived. 

The End.


End file.
